<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sent from Heaven by CarolNJoy, LumBabsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650038">Sent from Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNJoy/pseuds/CarolNJoy'>CarolNJoy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumBabsFan/pseuds/LumBabsFan'>LumBabsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nobility Defined: the AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Alternate Universe - Original, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanon, Forbidden Love, France (Country), Historical, Love Letters, Nobility, Romance, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNJoy/pseuds/CarolNJoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumBabsFan/pseuds/LumBabsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lumière rescued her from being caught in the rain, Babette decides to begin a correspondence with him by letter. Little did she know how much they truly had in common...</p><p>An AU of CarolNJoy's <span class="u">Defining Nobility</span> series, following the events of <span class="u">Under the Rain</span> that asked the question, "What if Babette and Lumière had met in the town of La Clayette instead of the castle?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babette/Lumiere (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nobility Defined: the AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dear Monsieur...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>CarolNJoy:</b> As the summary states, this begins with Babette, a viscountess itching for escape, and Lumière, the maître d' enamored with her and her reputation, forming an attachment by exchanging letters. Though it isn't a fic completely composed of solely their correspondences, letters are a reoccurring theme of this retelling, and a theme we had a blast writing for. </p><p>This was a concept conceived with no intention of it ever really being released to the public—as most RPs go, right? Well, over the course of the year and a half of collaborating between me and my friend LumBabsFan, we've decided we want to publish it. In fact, we're particularly proud of our accomplishment! <i>Mon amie,</i> would you like to share how we even thought of this venture?</p><p><b>LumBabsFan:</b> This really all came about because of work schedules and time zones. When we first discussed it, I didn’t know how big it was going to become. It was just a way for us to RP without immediately responding.</p><p>I'm really amazed that it became what it did, growing from a simple RP solution into an outright story. Like you, I'm truly proud of it.</p><p><b>CarolNJoy:</b> This has also been edited to eliminate the typical RP style of head-hopping we know so well as best as we can, so it fits more of the standards of a published work of fiction.</p><p>So from both of us, we hope you enjoy this AU of the <i>Noble</i> universe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6th of August, 1739</em>
</p><p>M. Lumière,</p><p>I must admit, I did not find myself initially inclined to do this. I have only met you twice. Both times were very brief, and not nearly long enough for me to be voluntarily sending a letter directly to you. To a woman in my position, it would be an utter scandal if this were made known. I can imagine the clucking that will ensue from the crones and hens at my expense. My poor parents, <em>Dieu les garde,</em> would have to endure more of their jabs and jeers on my behalf.</p><p>Yet, here we are.</p><p>Surprisingly—and perhaps foolishly—I trust you will be discreet about our correspondence. You struck me as someone who understood how taxing an aristocrat's life can be. I would think being a close friend to a vicomte has allowed you to gain that kind of understanding. As you may have gathered, being already familiar with my little excursions, they are simply my way of coping with the stress and monotony of everyday. This here is an experiment to see if these letters can help cure my restlessness.</p><p>You have made it clear at our meeting you knew exactly who I was, yet I know almost nothing about you. So, before I divulge anything more and bear my soul on paper, I only ask for some information in return. Fair is fair, <em>oui?</em> What is your reputation? And if you do not mind me asking, how did you come to learn about me before we ever even met?</p><p>This letter is meant for the maître d' at le Château du Lac—Tall, slender, has an affinity for flattery, and the propensity to have the last charming word. If you are he, <em>oui.</em> That was my first impression of you, whether you like it or not. If you are not he, I suppose I should bid <em>adieu</em> to whatever scraps of my reputation I held dear. <em>C'est la vie.</em> But what is life without a little risk?</p><p>I still hope this arrives to the right man, however. Reply to me when you are able and we shall see what comes of this exchange.</p><p>Until then,</p><p>Babette de Ch.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>9th of August</em>
</p><p>To the most honorable Mlle de Chantemerle,</p><p>What knowledge I possess of circles such as yours, I do in fact know how much of a risk this correspondence is. But I insist that your fears be put to rest. We are acquaintances now, and there isn't any harm in two people writing to one another in a sincere manner. Considering that I pride myself on being a gentleman above all else, you have my word that I will be both discreet and respectful.</p><p>This being said, I must admit that we have one thing very much in common. Or so I have heard. Earlier mentioned "circles," as you know, do love clucking about others while engaging in their own little secrets. To spare you the details, I came to know of a noblewoman of unmatched beauty with a pension for romance.</p><p>This, <em>ma chère vicomtesse,</em> leads me to my former point. Everyone has secrets they hide. Your own are very much attuned to mine. While I do strive to be a gentleman before anything, I too indulge in the intimate company of the fairer sex. Like yourself when with your own suitors, I think it is exciting to break from routine now and again and simply live as the Good Lord intended for His creatures. After all, how can something so frowned upon by society be sinful when it feels so pleasant, so invigorating? If passion is a sin, then I question whether or not God is truly merciful. In conclusion, <em>oui</em>, your first impressions were all correct. You have found the tall, slender, and handsome <em>maître d'hôtel.</em> (I am well aware that I included a descriptive word that you cruelly neglected. I have therefore corrected your description, with all due respect.)</p><p>But while you have found him, I have merely pulled the curtain a little further to reveal what you wanted to know. I assure you, I am an open book. I have no shame in how I choose to live, and I will divulge anything you wish to know. In return, I only require the same of you. The written word grants us freedom from the ties that bind, courtesy of the society hens that we detest. They do not exist here. My letters will be for you alone, a small flickering flame that breaks through the darkness of routine. Come, find me here, for I will be waiting.</p><p>From this day forward, I am your humble servant, ready to willingly assist with your—as you say—"experiments."</p><p>My heartfelt sincerity to you always.</p><p>J. L. Lumière</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>12th of August</em>
</p><p>M. Lumière,</p><p>So you have dabbled in our "circles?" They are meant to be our country's finest. I would laugh at such an insinuation, but the joke became old long ago.</p><p>Those who find their own lives unworthy of their attention tend to fixate on anyone else that could possibly be interesting. I would be somewhat flattered by it if their interest in me was not merely to judge my actions and berate my seeming lack of morals in mixed company. I am as private as I can be, but it only takes one person to speak of what glimpses they caught of me at those precise moments for my affairs to become the gossip of the town. In my position, and especially in a place like La Clayette, privacy is apparently a luxury not even the nobility can afford. If there was a price for it, I would pay it no matter the cost. I have wondered too often if it is simply my position where privacy and other basic freedoms are unattainable, or if it is the reality for us all.</p><p><em>Dieu,</em> I apologize for my rambling. A garden party has put me in such a cynical mood. I will endeavor to put those bitter thoughts to rest before I begin writing a reply again. Nevertheless, I hope it may gratify you to know parts of your letter made me smile. Particularly:</p><p>You believe I forgot to describe you as handsome? <em>Non,</em> monsieur, that is not a detail I would thoughtlessly leave out. But I also did not consider it necessary to validate that fact for someone with as confident a bearing as the one you had. I promise, my intention was to merely describe the traits of you that could not be argued, and I consider beauty of any kind to be an arguable point. Does that mean I do not consider you to be handsome? May your pride be restored, for it is quite the contrary.</p><p>Also, it is interesting that you admit to living a lifestyle akin to mine yet claim yourself a gentleman. I do not even deign to refer to myself as a lady. I may be a vicomtesse, as is my birthright and title, but being a lady is another matter entirely. Society indeed has a fine line women must walk to be considered a lady, but I find that following that line leads women to be insipid and vain, and I detest both qualities with all my might.</p><p>On the other hand, it is on a much broader spectrum that a monsieur is considered a gentleman, so in reality, the question is, what kind of gentleman are you?</p><p>I await your answer.</p><p>Babette de Ch.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>14th of August</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chère Vicomtesse, </em>
</p><p>"Finest" is highly debatable. I have been more fortunate than I likely deserve. I have served fair, good people since I graced the world with my presence. It would seem such people of noble birth are a rarity, and it keeps me grateful for the hand I was dealt in life, knowing that many in my own circle are not as lucky.</p><p>From my observation, privacy is indeed an expensive luxury. I am certain the price rises depending on our lots. I can imagine how infuriating it must be, and I regret to say that I do not envy you that.</p><p>However, it is not exclusive to the nobility, I assure you. Servitude has its own hierarchy. Many of the lower-ranked among us will never travel far outside the household they serve. Their lives are very set, not affording them luxuries that many take for granted. For them, gossip is practically entertainment, rather like a night at the theatre. It is irritating at times, <em>oui.</em> But I do not fault them for it. Most of the time, they mean no harm.</p><p>Which leads me to acknowledge the fact that that is not the case in noble circles. I am well-aware that gossip is a weapon against one's rivals. This is why I learned at a young age to give them little to talk about, especially considering that my position could reflect upon the family I served. It is tedious, and you always have a sympathetic ear with me.</p><p>But enough about society. I stated in my last letter that they have no power here, and I meant it.</p><p>My pride has truly healed with your explanation. It is a point I do agree with, truthfully. I have known many a pleasant face that hides the venom within the viper. The façade that permits them to get close before lashing out to bite. Therefore, I take reassurance in reading that a lady finds me handsome despite a friendly jab.</p><p>Now, this leads me to one unpopular opinion I have: ladies and gentlemen, as you and I define them, have nothing to do with what we choose to do with those we care about. The impression I give in public would greatly counter my title as a gentleman. I have been called a cad (and far worse) by many; sometimes warranted, I loathe to admit. But I am not a monster.</p><p>I put before you our favorite subject: romance. I am clear with a woman when it comes to my intentions, especially when it comes to intimacy. I would never refuse a woman reciprocating attention. Beauty—outward and inward—deserves to be admired in any way both lovers see fit. But I do not take the sacred act of lovemaking lightly. In truth, I have had far more kisses and cuddles, than I have ever taken a woman to bed. It rarely goes that far. There are consequences to such things. Physical and emotional, both of which could be criminally cruel to the woman. It would completely destroy me to cause a lady such grief.</p><p>Now that I think on it, this took a horribly dark turn. My apologies. If you are still reading, I will gladly bring us back to less frightening examples.</p><p>Do not play the innocent when I ask if you have heard of <em>La Fleur Noire.</em> I find that noblewomen know of it, but its very name is a curse to them. Understandable, considering society's definition of a "lady."</p><p>Herein lies my unpopular opinion again. I have attended evenings at the hall before, and I am not ashamed. Despite their work, I consider most of those women a lady. There are exceptions in every circle, of course, but I argue that the majority are far more ladylike than many a comtesse and marquise. They are beautiful, but those I know are strong and good people. Most were simply dealt a poor hand. It saddens me, but frankly, it makes them more attractive and regal than perhaps the queen herself. They are ladies.</p><p>As are you, in my opinion. Noble blood flows within you, blood that clearly burns with the same fire for passion as myself. This is simply a part of us. It does not define us, and it never will.</p><p>I have gone on for too long; the candle on my desk flickers tiredly. I pray there is an answer to your question in there somewhere. In short: a lady or a gentleman is defined by their actions and manners towards their fellow man, not by private acts of passion. One can never rely on first impressions. If you write me again after all of this, I will consider myself fortunate.</p><p>I remain your servant always, <em>ma chère.</em></p><p>J.L. Lumière</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>16th of August</em>
</p><p>M. Lumière,</p><p>Your perspective is the most refreshing one I have encountered in a very long time. Where do I begin to address your thoughts?</p><p>Well, would it surprise you to know I have often envied your class? Perhaps I am naïve to, and certainly ungrateful to, but it seems from where I stand your lives are less strenuous. Not physically, per se, because I see with my own eyes every day how hard they work to keep our lawns manicured, our chambers and parlors clean, and all of us fed. But mentally. Spiritually, even. I am often tired, but not because I exert myself. My mind is strained by the rules I must follow, protocols I must adhere to, words I must say, and actions I must perform. But those who are in the working classes—craftsmen, shopkeepers, farmers, and servants alike—do not have to cater to such demands. Only to common courtesy. I fantasize what my life could be like having so simple a set of guidelines to worry about.</p><p>But I am ashamed to admit that I have hardly considered how difficult a servant's life could be under the hand of a cruel master. My parents are also of the minority that treat their staff with respect, and I consider our entire household to be a part of our family. However, it is hard for me to empathize with the unlucky ones when I know so little about what occurs behind closed doors. No one in my circle speaks of or refers to their servants amidst polite company. It is an unspoken rule, as though to do so would be the same as stripping down to the nude in front of guests. Everyone must keep up appearances, even if they are hiding a sadistic nature or an unfeeling heart. It sickens me to think I could have encountered someone who was the picture of gentility who in reality, treats their staff as less than human. What is the point of the aristocracy if most that are considered to be noble abuse their power and wealth and inflict harm onto those powerless to prevent it? The irony of them being referred to as "noble" is almost painful.</p><p>But <em>par le Dieu,</em> you are right. Society and all its problems cannot harm us here. These letters are a neutral plain where anything and everything is permitted without worry of censure. At least, I believe it should be, especially between two people who possess open minds and strikingly similar views of the world.</p><p>In light of that, I decree we shall not apologize for what we have decided to put to paper, intentional or not. I admit that I have been allowing my quill to follow the trail my thoughts lead it without restraint, and I find it to be a wonderful release.</p><p>To that end, I actually rejoiced at your sentiments on romance. <em>Mon Dieu,</em> I felt I was reading my own thoughts in someone else's hand! Romance is mutual, reciprocal, and both parties must know this for anything worthwhile to come from even a brief passing encounter. I have met many messieurs—<span class="u">too</span> many—who were only interested in gratifying themselves with me, and I would put an end to their selfish pursuits the moment I recognized what they were. Making love is a give-and-take, not an "I give and you take." It is an insult to expect that kind of compliance from anyone, but I know of those who think they are unworthy of anything more. If only the rest of the world understood as we do.</p><p>Now to address the major point of your reply: As much as I like your definitions of what a lady and gentleman really are, I do not feel remotely close to being able to adopt them as my own. I stand tall and keep my chin lifted. I maintain my convictions and refuse to change or go against my character. But I am selfish and irresponsible. I worry and frustrate my parents, my mother especially, when I cannot conform to their expectations when they do not ask for anything more than what is necessary. But if that means remaining locked up in this <em>maudit maison</em> unless we attend some tedious dinner or gathering, I would go mad. They see very clearly this life we must lead is against my nature, yet their hands are tied, just as much as mine. I know no other way to keep my sanity, and it pains me. I am fighting a fight I cannot win, yet I refuse to concede by sheer stubbornness. It is more fitting I be called a fool than a lady.</p><p>I still appreciate that you think me a lady nonetheless, though I imagine I have changed your mind by now. In either case, I am content. I have long ago accepted that I do not fall into any series of expectations others may have of me. Doing so has made my life easier to bear.</p><p>I have just reread what I have written. I am making such a fuss, am I not? Should I be complaining so much when I currently sit on a seat made of velvet and my handmaiden is preparing a bed warmer so my feet do not get cold overnight? I should put an end to this letter before I turn it into a lament worthy of Purcell himself.</p><p>Now it is my turn to worry if you will do me the courtesy of responding.</p><p>I hope you do.</p><p>Babette</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>18th of August</em>
</p><p>My dearest lady,</p><p>I assure you, firstly, that there are many forms of exertion. Take my position, par exemple. My staff does the visible work that everyone sees, and they know I expect their best. My task as their leader is more desk work, paperwork, and being hospitable to guests so that my staff may do their job. I am certain there are days when they believe I do so little. But such organization is no easy task either.</p><p>My lady must forgive my nonsense. Said work was especially tedious this day. My superior is relentless to the point where I wholeheartedly believe that he would ban sleep if he could.</p><p>My point is, there are indeed many forms of exhaustion. Your own is not invalid simply because a servant does more physical work. We all have our burdens in various forms. Thus, I take no offense at all.</p><p>I would rather spare you the details of such cruel masters. While I have been fortunate, I am acquainted with many who still have their battle scars, physically and mentally. On behalf of my sort, any adoration I have for you has risen considerably for your generous kindness. We need more in this world.</p><p>I accept your decree. However, should I ever offend, do tell me. I do so detest upsetting a lady.</p><p>On this note, please excuse the following blatant thoughts ahead.</p><p>I do not believe I am in a position to ask if you yourself have ever engaged in the sacred art. The only reason I share that I have is that I have already admitted to it. As a gentleman, I do not expect you to do the same. (Though I will not think ill of you if you do, I swear.)</p><p>In another lifetime, I would ask for your hand simply for our mutual thoughts. How fortunate am I to have found someone who finally understands!</p><p>I stand by my own personal code that I shall always see to a lady's desires first. If we choose to take things further than snuggling in a corner, I find my own pleasure in giving a lady all that I am. I cannot stand the thought of foolish brutes who think only of their satisfaction. A woman deserves to be revered.</p><p>I can only conclude my response to your remaining points in one way: you are you. It cannot be helped, nor should it be. There is nothing..."broken" about who you are. After all, who you are is who I intend to know through our "experiments", <i>non?</i></p><p>Please know this. You may not consider yourself a lady. However, alas, you are <span class="u">my</span> lady. Do not misunderstand that. I merely mean that I admire you for you, and in my eyes, you are the pinnacle of what I would want in a lady.</p><p>I remain, always, your humble servant.</p><p>J.L. Lumière</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>21st of August</em>
</p><p>Dearest Monsieur,</p><p>I am touched by the forthright sincerity in your last reply. I have rarely heard, much less read a response nearly as sympathetic to my frustrations and disquiet. And yet I must ask you to forgive me, for I could not help but be amused at how much you took to my plea for uninhibited speech. You certainly must write quite freely to have made such declarations of your feelings. Do not worry. You do not offend in the slightest. In fact, you shall find me difficult to offend.</p><p>But I noticed that though you said you have agreed to my decree, you have apologized for merely expressing the reality of your position, much like I have since the first letter, except you have been cruelly more concise. Know that I welcome whatever you write that presents a clearer picture of the man I have chosen as my confidant.</p><p>Speaking of which, I could not help but observe that for you to refer to me as your lady must mean one of two things. Perhaps both. Either I have somehow earned your reverence from what little of myself I have related to you thus far, or you have decided this is the opportune time to prompt the awakening of a nature we both share. If you are hoping for a bit of flirtation, you will find me ready and willing. But I am afraid I must remind you out of courtesy, respect, and admiration that we cannot stray past what is merely innocent banter, and you know as well as I why it must be so. I hate to be practical, for what fun is that? But I am my mother's daughter.</p><p>Now that that has been said, I must compliment you on how seamlessly you manage to weave praise into your comforting words and reassurances. These, along with our shared beliefs on love and your consistently eloquent deliveries, certainly support your claims of success in your own romantic pursuits. I wonder if you could humor me with a tale of a notable affair? Allow me to offer one of my own for some inspiration:</p><p>My parents and I were invited to visit relatives out in a very secluded part of the country in Auvergne for a small holiday. These relatives—my father's cousin and his wife—must truly value the solitude nature provides, for the nearest town was not only laughably small, but nearly four miles away. They had a son who rode carriages alongside his friends for sport. These friends of his would use my relatives' maison as a meeting ground, and they were often over for dinner. They were all strapping young men, but they had the tendency to gawk at me when they did not think I noticed.</p><p>One of them possessed enough tact to be discreet in his admiring. This particular monsieur was the son of a baron who seemed like a fish out of water. He was unlike his friends in the way they would speak of frivolities, for he chose not to contribute to the ridiculous presumptions they made of anyone outside of themselves. He very soon noticed how horribly bored I was, being the only girl my age stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one to talk to, and invited me on one of their outings. I believe his name was Manuel. I did not even ask what they were doing, I was so desperate for an excuse to do something—anything to get me out of that manor!</p><p>I rode with him in his curricle and we followed his friends down the road. On the way, I saw rather quickly he had been smitten with me from a distance, and I was impressing him with every riposte I gave him. Unlike his companions, however, he was not forward in his approach and was only ever respectful in his manner toward me. At the time, I thought they had decided to take a pleasant drive on a beautiful day. Imagine my surprise when I realized I had stumbled into a carriage race.</p><p>Manuel asked if I had ever driven anything like his curricle. And you know what I did? I lied and said, "<em>Bien sûr,</em> but I am a little out of practice." I had never raced a carriage in my life, but Dieu, did it sound fun. I was afraid he would deny me, but instead, <em>le cher garçon</em> offered to ride with me for their race and give advice while I drove. I am sure he saw through my attempt to harmlessly deceive, but then he said he did not care to win or lose. Neither mattered when the company kept was a charming mademoiselle.</p><p>I am not ashamed to say I took advantage of his words later. I thought it a just reward for his chivalry. He saved me from another tediously dull trip away from home, not to mention with his help, we finished second in that race. It was as thrilling as I thought it would be, and he was even more so.</p><p>I shall leave the rest to your imagination.</p><p>Now it is your turn, <em>mon cher.</em></p><p>Babette</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>24th of August</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chère Vicomtesse, </em>
</p><p>You are correct in one observation. The declaration in regard to "ownership"—solely for lack of a better term—has only to do with the respect a servant has for the noble he tends. I assure you, that is all there is to it. Although, I will never object to playful banter. It is simply too fun to pass on. But of course, with propriety, for both of our sakes.</p><p>It is only too easy to weave a web of words when one speaks the truth. Flowering a lie requires more effort than I care to give; I admit, my superior is slightly correct when commenting on my lax nature. Having a fact right before your eyes, and allowing the words and thoughts to flow is both easier and much more pleasant. I express what I see and feel, and nothing is over-exaggerated. Painted a tad heavier for emphasis, sometimes, but all from the heart nonetheless. After all, I would rather save the energy to... "fabricate," if you will, for when it is truly important.</p><p>Now then, your personal encounter was rather... sweet, if a tad predictable. One of those romances where the least obvious choice among men wins the lady's attention in the end. Nevertheless, I applaud your acquisition, as well as your race victory. Brava, indeed! Perhaps you could humor me with a race when next we meet. But not with carriages; I would rather find my lady's skill on horseback more impressive...</p><p>Although… it does take great skill to race a carriage as well. I may have to mull over the details further. Let me think on that.</p><p>In the meantime... challenge accepted.</p><p>I was just shy of seventeen years, if I recall correctly. Of course, by then, a woman had long since moved beyond nuisance in my mind, and said mind was constantly observing eligible—and ineligible in some cases—mates. More on that in a moment.</p><p>As a valet, I was fortunate enough to be invited to many places to follow my master. I was more fortunate for him to consider me a friend, therefore allowing me entry to various events.</p><p>On this particular evening, we had attended a grand affair in a region we did not visit often. Its purpose currently escapes me, but it was glorious.</p><p>I have always taken pride in maintaining the current fashion, not only for myself but to keep my master informed as well. That night, I must have looked a bit higher than my station. That, coupled with, one, my close friendship with my master and two, being in a place we were not familiar with, apparently hid the fact that I was his valet. For our own amusement, I suppose, neither of us saw fit to correct anyone. A small misstep I would regret later.</p><p>It goes without saying that I was treated with as much respect as a noble that night. My young self reveled in it a bit too much, and although a small inner voice warned not to, I ignored it. I was invited to games of chance, in which I made a considerable profit. I also was given many chances to dance with a beauteous array of partners. My boyish foolishness was rather smug about it... until one.</p><p>She was the daughter of a marquis. This alone should tell you how very dangerous a path it was to tread. Like most young men, however, I was being led, not by my intelligence, but by my... well, you hopefully understand my meaning.</p><p>She was a vision in every sense of the word. Ebony hair with the most striking dark eyes to match; full lips that begged to be kissed. I am not ashamed to say that the memory makes me shiver in the best of ways.</p><p>We danced long into the evening before we managed to find a more private setting in order to get to know one another. For two young people, this meant precisely what you think it does. She was not my first, but I do recall learning how tantalizing touch can be on its own. At the risk of being caught, it was all we had. I still, to this day, have a favorite place near my ear that is heaven to be scratched thanks to that night. Even if that marks me as some sort of canine, I regret nothing.</p><p>The only thing I do regret was being caught in my lies. While she was beautiful of face, her inner beauty was lacking. Somehow, word had reached her that I was not of noble blood, and to say she was displeased would be a horrific understatement.</p><p>In an earlier letter, I mentioned battle scars that I have witnessed on those of my ilk, courtesy of nobility. I have at least one lingering "badge of courage" myself as a result of that night after she informed her father that a mere servant had forced her hand. I do not know what entity protected me then, but I thank whatever it was every day that I got away with only a good flailing instead of worse.</p><p>Was it worth the trouble? For brief moments of divine pleasure, maybe. But I trust any remaining doubts about my discretion have now been relieved, as I have been cautious ever since.</p><p>Well now, that ended on a dark turn. I did not intend for that to happen, as even hard times have lovely memories of varying sorts. I shall have to remember a much happier one should my lady request another. You have my word that I will.</p><p>Respectfully your humble servant, always.</p><p>Lumière</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>CarolNJoy:</b> Since she isn't going to say it, I will: This was all <i>her</i> marvelous idea! And I'm grateful to her for allowing us this chance to write how these brilliant and witty characters would have dictated themselves in letters!</p><p>As LumBabsFan's interpretation of both characters inspired my work, it was an honor and a privilege to bounce my Babette off of her Lumière. Definitely check out her work!</p><p>We plan to publish chapters rather regularly, so please stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>28th of August</em>
</p><p>Dearest Monsieur,</p><p>I am sorry you are receiving this letter much later than expected. I am afraid social obligations have kept me preoccupied, and they were exhausting to say the least. My mother is trying to present me as an eligible bachelorette at gatherings out of town in order to (hopefully) encounter those who have not heard of my escapades. I might as well be a prize horse.</p><p>According to her, I should have been married by now, but I have told her as well as my father that it is the very last thing on my mind. There is so much life to be lived before I settle down as a wife, because after the vows—as we all know—children soon follow. At least I have the presence of mind to admit that I am the last woman on earth who should be a mother right now. <em>Ma mère</em> perishes the thought and instead worries that I will not have anyone to take care of me, as though her and papa are at death's door. It is as if she does not know me at all! I can clearly take care of myself, and my father can vouch for that fact, but she refuses to listen. Convention dictates I be married at my age or be denounced a spinster. What horrible atrocities could women have possibly done to the man that ordained <span>that</span> law? How wholly unjust when men can live life happily unmarried without fear of reckoning or censure!</p><p>I will end my piece on that. Now to more interesting matters:</p><p>I hope indeed you had more time to think over the marvel of my victory! I forgot to mention that I was sixteen at the time, and being at a rather restless age in an assortment of ways, I was frequently on small excursions on my horse just to get out of the maison. You could say that my horsemanship was in top form then. Unfortunately now, I am woefully out of practice. My poor mare must be given walks by our coachman. And the demands of aristocracy are entirely to blame. See? Even our animals feel the sting of its cruelties.</p><p>I feel as though I should apologize profusely on behalf of my class for what you had to endure for that encounter, if that would even remotely be any considerable amount of consolation. Now I wonder if I have ever put any monsieur in similar danger for their brief affiliations with me. I certainly hope not.</p><p><em>Merci </em>for sharing a tale of yours with me, the good as well as the bad. All affairs are a gamble: High risks for high rewards, or a high cost. Those are the stakes for the kind of thrills we seek. Despite that fact, if you know how to play the game, the gains outweigh the losses, do they not? I have learned many things about love, men, the human body, and myself that I would not trade for the scorching remarks and insults that have been hurled at me. Denying who I am would be a worse fate.</p><p>I would have liked to have seen you with your master and amongst nobility that night. I can believe you were confused for a rank higher than your own, but not merely because you were appropriately dressed. To me, the members of my society blur together, and many times I cannot tell one from the other. Would that have applied to you as well? I suppose we shall see.</p><p>Now, monsieur, may I ask what you have been up to since your last letter? Has your work also been keeping you busy?</p><p>With the utmost pleasure,</p><p>Babette</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>30th of August</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chère, </em>
</p><p>I cannot even write the entirety of my greeting. I am worn completely through, physically and mentally. The château was host to visitors this past week. Which, <em>pour moi,</em> means gala mentality every single day. I love what I do, but <em>mon Dieu,</em> I look nothing like my refined self. I would not be surprised if I suddenly looked twice my age. In which case, I dare not show my face to a beauty such as yourself for fear of frightening you.</p><p>I feel as though I am losing pieces of myself lately. Being a valet, life was grand. I traveled, I dined, I kept some pleasant company, all thanks to following my master's lead. After this week, I question whether or not I want to continue on the path before me, or take some steps back.</p><p>And then I remember the brilliant cellar my position allows me access to. Considering I have so few vices I indulge in, this is the one lure my present life uses to make me crawl back. Even now, I sit in the comfort of my quarters, nursing a glass of a fine red vintage. I find it soothes the mind and relaxes one's nerves quite well.</p><p>That is, considering that romance has escaped me as of late. Our letters have been a highlight for me as the field of prey yields no game. Normally I am... entertaining a lady friend over a small supper before I stoke the fire and we curl up on my chaise to see where the night leads.</p><p>Perhaps I have not been actively looking. Perhaps we have all been so busy that everyone just wants to sleep at the first available chance. Perhaps word has traveled about my numerous exploits. Whatever the reason, I find myself longing.</p><p>It makes me question my feelings on commitment. I enjoy the freedom of my chosen road to eternal bachelorhood. It keeps life interesting and full of unknown delights.</p><p>I suppose it is the wine or my current state of loneliness talking for me as I say... maybe having one woman to love and have waiting for me at the end of the day wouldn't be such a terrible thing. She would have her own work here, and at the end of the day, we meet here and find consolation in each other's embrace. Mayhap not always in the physical sense... but just to have someone to talk to, laugh with. Rather like the delight I find in getting a letter from you. The idea has been tempting, and having a lover like that would be better than my current lov—</p><p>Now I know it is the wine talking, as I wish I could scratch that last part from the page. You have admitted that you have learned about the human body, but that does not mean I should elaborate further on how to care for onese—</p><p>Until our next letter, when I may have hopefully regained some sense of polite decorum. I remain your humble, and foolish, servant.</p><p>J.L. Lumière</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>2nd of September</em>
</p><p>Dearest Monsieur,</p><p>Ever since the series of parties and dinners out of town began, I have been on strict watch to not leave the maison after dark. My mother has made sure to keep me busy so as to better conceal her reasons for placing me under house arrest, but I am not blind. Though that irks me still, I am also finding it harder to put my handmaiden in the position of having to tell my parents I have run off again. My conscience has finally made itself known—rather unwelcomingly, but better late than never, I suppose. All I am asking for is some new and engaging company, and these letters have been the closest thing to that. <em>Dieu merci</em> for them, or I might have done something I would have regretted, like bid La Clayette <em>adieu.</em></p><p>But I see we both have been having troubles. My deepest sympathies.</p><p>I am sure you may only be suffering a brief spell of drought. Women's moods change like the seasons, and there are times when they seek some pure romantic hero, while at others they crave the fire of a Don Juan. Your time will come again, and the best part is, when that time comes, you can make them work for it. They will have nothing more to do than beg for your attentions. After all, being in demand means you are in control. I have never considered myself power-hungry, but that is one feeling I love to revel in.</p><p>From what I hear, you have another banquet to host in a week's time. I hope you will not be too exhausted to work it. Amidst the tedious prattle of entitled marquises and countesses, I dearly wish to salvage if only one moment of pleasant banter that evening, one that—your duties allowing—you would be gracious enough to humor me with.</p><p>If so, you shall find me in dark green.</p><p>Until then,</p><p>Babette</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>4th of September</em>
</p><p>My sweetest <em>maîtresse,</em></p><p>It sounds as though we both are in need of a little adventure. I do wish I could be convincing enough to reassure your dear Maman that I am worthy company. Perhaps we might be permitted if, say, your handmaiden accompanied us? A walk in the palace gardens? A modest suggestion, I suppose, but they are on the grounds, at least, and they are especially enchanting at sunset. Hopefully, your parents would be less likely to object.</p><p>There is plenty of time to think that over.</p><p>Which leads me to express my joy of joys upon reading that I shall be graced by my lady's presence again. I am never ashamed to admit that I have missed your company, no matter how brief it was when last I saw you.</p><p>My work comes to an end when the last crumb has been consumed. Generally speaking, I have mingled among guests at events before, with Their Majesties' full awareness, and I have yet to be forbidden from doing so. I suppose my sense of hospitality and charm make a fine impression of them. Hence my permission to be present.</p><p>Should that be the case, I will likely be in my signature attire. It would be more difficult to <span>not</span> see me.</p><p>I count the days...</p><p>Lumière</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>6th of September</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chère Vicomtesse, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the most wonderful things about a life in servitude is the sheer amount of information one overhears. This being said, welcome to my domain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or rather, the palace. My domain consists of a dining room and wine cellar. It may not seem like a lot, but it is all I could have asked for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have already been cleared for the evening of the event, following dinner of course. Therefore, I do hope your dance card is clear for the evening. You have the finest escort in all the land to accompany you. Perhaps you might even send word somehow what I shall wear to compliment your attire. I am at my lady's command. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever your humblest servant, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.L.L.</em>
</p><p>Babette smiled as she finished the maître d's note. He seemed to be taking any and every opportunity he could to make her swoon in his own way. The interesting part was… it was working.</p><p>She reclined on the bed, reading again the words in a script she had come to anticipate seeing. In the few weeks since they'd begun their correspondence, each reply she had received had raised this man in her esteem. Even when he was notating a stream of consciousness after a bit of wine, he remained eloquent and refined. A feat indeed! And despite being rather forward, the connotations behind his words have been more endearing than presumptuous.</p><p>But maybe she was just a tiny bit desperate… and lonely. The only remotely romantic affiliation she'd had has been with him, and by letter alone. Amidst all the falsities and prattling of her peers that her mother has forced her to endure in copious amounts, along with the fact that her father no longer saw reason to exclude her from a necessary part of her position, she had felt even more isolated than ever. The craving for not only understanding, but the proper touch of a monsieur who knew how to make a woman truly <em>feel,</em> was at its peak. She already had the empathies of this man, one who was strangely more like her than anyone she had yet come across, but even before that, she had captured his interest. By some miracle, even after her self-pitying rambling, she'd seemed to have garnered his respect as well.</p><p>Babette was not going to question it further. He was clearly as eager for her company as she was for his. It was perfectly mutual in every way. It just remained to be seen how mutually satisfying they could be together.</p><p>Knocks echoed on the door.</p><p>Startled from her musings, the viscountess slid off the bed and hurriedly stuffed the note under her pillows. Once composing herself, she called, "<em>Entrez!"</em></p><p>Babette released a breath of relief: it was only her maid, Bernadette.</p><p>"Ah, <em>bon!"</em> she said with a smile. "Just the woman I wanted to see!"</p><p>"I would certainly hope so," the maid replied, amused as well as confused. "We need to get you dressed for tonight."</p><p>"I can get myself started," Babette assured, gently stopping Bernadette's hands from beginning to untie her bodice. "I need you to do something for me first."</p><p>Bernadette tilted her head, watching her mistress with suspicion. "What exactly do you have in mind?"</p><p>Babette lifted her chin and maintained a teasingly righteous air as she strode over to her jewelry case. She pulled out a small velvet box before handing it to Bernadette. "I need you to make a delivery."</p><p>Bernadette stared at the box now in her hand, her expression humorously perplexed. "But... to <em>whom?"</em></p><p>A sly smile graced Babette's lips as she raised an expectant eyebrow at her maid, and Bernadette's mouth gaped. "That monsieur you have been writing to works <em>here?"</em> She put her hands on her hips. "I knew you were much too at ease about attending this event."</p><p>"You remember our deal?"</p><p>"You never sneak out about town again, and I play the escort for you and this man until…" Bernadette looked a bit uncomfortable at finishing that sentence.</p><p>"Until I dismiss you," Babette purposefully concluded.</p><p>"But, mademoiselle," Bernadette entreated, "do you truly think that is wise?"</p><p>"I truly think I will go mad," Babette retorted, "if I do not grant myself this opportunity to bask in some intelligent conversation. It is only a happy coincidence that it will very likely lead to a little… flirtation. Now," she continued, referring to the velvet box, "please deliver this to the maître d'. He will be working in the kitchen at this hour, I am sure. You will recognize him."</p><p>"What was his name again?"</p><p>Her mistress smirked. "Lumière."</p><p>"<em>D'accord."</em> Bernadette glanced at the box. "May I…?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The maid peeked inside it. A gold cravat pin enclosing an emerald glittered from within.</p><p>Her shoulders visibly tensed. She then appeared nervous to ask. "Are you… <em>giving</em> this to him?"</p><p>Babette chastised her with a look. "To wear only for tonight. It perfectly matches my dress, and I happen to like the idea that… our attire will suit each other."</p><p>"But this is your father's, is it not?"</p><p>"<em>Oui,</em> but he hardly wears it." Babette tried to wave the maid's concerns away. "All will be fine, <em>chérie!</em> I have thought this through, I promise."</p><p>Bernadette didn't seem entirely convinced, but she knew not what else to counter with. "Alright…" she conceded. "As long as you are being careful."</p><p>"As full of care as anyone," Babette assured with a genuine smile. "But please, be swift."</p><p>Bernadette nodded and bobbed a curtsey before, though she still had her reservations, she departed from her mistress for the kitchen.</p>
<hr/><p>Lumière was practically a member of his own staff this particular evening. The only thing keeping him from losing his mind completely was the promise of company following dinner.</p><p>Or perhaps… that was instead the exact reason for his madness. That, coupled with being slightly short-staffed. He took a breath. Any more of this pondering, and he might as well be a certain worrywart <em>Anglais</em>. That was the last person he wanted to be compared to.</p><p>He was startled from his thoughts by Regis, one of his servers and a damned fine one at that. The man pointed to the door of the dining room where there stood a lost-looking woman.</p><p>"She isn't one of ours," Regis noted.</p><p>Lumière's brow quirked, and his smirk took shape. "I would remember a face like that."</p><p>Regis snorted, shaking his head. "Sure, sure."</p><p>Lumière ignored the continued playful mockery under the fellow's breath and ordered, "Finish these plates while I investigate."</p><p>The girl was petite with big brown eyes that were scanning the crowd. Was she looking for someone?</p><p>"Mademoiselle?" he asked as he approached her. "To what do we owe the honor of a visit?"</p><p>Having been looking in the opposite direction, she looked up with wide eyes at his smooth address.</p><p>She did a quick curtsey as she replied, slightly embarrassed, "<em>Bonsoir,</em> monsieur. I am terribly sorry to interrupt." She glanced over again at the hustle and bustle the kitchen was in and said a little more softly, "My mistress sent me."</p><p>Lumière's eyes widened a small touch in recognition. <em>Now </em>he recalled catching glimpses of this maid at the Chantemerle manor when he and Nicolas had been invited for dinner after returning Babette home safely in that fateful rainstorm. "Ah, <em>oui..."</em></p><p>He gently guided her toward the hall. Back at the banquet table, Regis frowned at him. <em>Really!?</em> he mouthed.</p><p>Lumière waved a dismissive hand, sending a wink and grin that suggested he needed time alone.</p><p>The maid's eyes flew between them. She didn't seem to much care for the insinuation they left behind, but as slipping away with a lady was a common occurrence for him, there would be no suspicion. It was for the best.</p><p>Once he led the maid—Bernadette, if memory served—to the less busy, more secluded hall, away from eyes and ears, Lumière grew more serious.</p><p>"We have that much in common then," he said, clarifying, "considering we both serve the same mistress in a sense. What news have you?"</p><p>She watched him curiously, but warily answered his question. "She requested I give you something that would suit your attire to hers. Is this a subject... you have both discussed?"</p><p>"I did mention something like that in a note I left for her," Lumière confirmed. "I expected her to suggest what to wear to match her. I did not expect her to send something specific, but nonetheless, I am grateful she has."</p><p>Bernadette pursed her lips before carefully speaking. "I should warn... that what she is allowing you to borrow is rather valuable. She did not necessarily say you had the option to refuse, but... I personally would be afraid to wear something of this nature, given the consequences. I have very poor luck with trinkets though," she added with a small smile before she took out the small box from her apron pocket and offered it to him. "Here. She said this will perfectly match the gown she is wearing tonight."</p><p>His own curiosity piqued, Lumière took and opened the box.</p><p>He felt his eyes almost bug from their sockets. He shut the lid and hastily cleared his throat. "Indeed! I will wear it proudly if she has given me permission to do so. It would be very cruel to deny the lady's command."</p><p>With a grateful nod, he added, "Please send my thanks, and I greatly look forward to seeing her this evening. Very greatly."</p><p>"The feeling is certainly mutual, monsieur," Bernadette said, her smile sincere. "I will gladly relay your message." With another curtsey and an incline of her head, she made her way swiftly back down the hall.</p><p>Lumière let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Checking the hall, and seeing all was clear, he moved to a mirror to fasten the pin to his cravat. This had to be a family piece of sorts, and while he was quite elated that she had entrusted it to him for the night, he prayed silently that it wasn't recognized easily.</p><p>He tugged his green coat and straightened his gold waistcoat. Taking one more breath, he moved back to the dining room.</p><p>"Was it fun at least?" Regis asked quietly.</p><p>Lumière shook his head. "Far too shy. I could not press her further."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Bernadette had returned to Babette's room, she assisted the viscountess with pinning her hair into an updo, leaving a thick curl to rest on her shoulder. She helped her into her petticoats and gown, but left the cosmetics and rouge to be how Babette preferred. In the end, her maid professed to her how stunning she was, and that emerald was certainly a fine color on her.</p><p>Soon after she thanked her sweet maid, Babette's parents, René and Clarisse de Chantemerle, Comte et Comtesse de Charolles, were bidding their daughter that it was time for the banquet.</p><p>Bernadette parted ways from her to eat with the other servants, but Babette continued into the dining hall to sit at a long, elaborately yet tastefully decorated table. Her family sat towards the middle, and she placed herself on her father's right while her mother sat to his left. They remained quiet and standing until the king and queen took their seats.</p><p>As they all followed Their Majesties' lead, the tedious, nonsensical chatter ensued, and Babette immediately wished duty didn't practically leave her chained to her chair.</p><p>She looked to the kitchen's doors, wishing not only for the food to arrive, but for a more interesting spectacle to occupy her attentions.</p>
<hr/><p>As Lumière sent out the first wave of servers, he looked out to the table, and his breath caught. Finally, she was here—on <em>his </em>territory.</p><p>He stayed out of sight, grinning like a fool. This was too perfect.</p><p>Grabbing a carafe of wine, he began making his way around the table, playing the compliant yet charming server and filling everyone's glass one-by-one. It felt like such tedious work when the object of his attention was three-quarters of the way along his path. But as he approached his heart picked up in pace.</p><p>Finally, he came upon her seat. He leaned in, muttering softly, "<em>Ma chère vicomtesse</em>... something to drink?"</p><p>She gazed up at him without a hint of surprise, but a smile spread her scarlet lips. He was already feeling warm from the sight.</p><p>"<em>S'il vous plaît,</em> monsieur," Babette replied with all politeness, but her eyes told a more intriguing story. "I cannot begin to tell you how parched I am."</p><p>Lumière grinned and poured wine into her glass. "It is one of my finest and should suit your meal quite well. Nothing but the best for the lady."</p><p>She playfully quirked an eyebrow at him. "You spoil me, surely. <em>Merci beaucoup."</em></p><p>Oh, dinner couldn't be over fast enough.</p><p>He snuck her a wink before moving on. "I live to spoil such a lovely lady."</p><p>Babette bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too wide. She passed a glance over her parents beside her. Luckily, both were too distracted with another discussion to their other side to have noticed her exchange with him.</p><p>Servers soon followed with the next course, and he was at his best making sure each guest wanted for nothing. The hums of approval from them all as they ate and drank the dinner he'd planned gratified him to no end, but tonight, he was craving more… or rather, a different <em>kind </em>of gratification.</p><p><em>Just for her company, </em>he argued. <em>Expecting anything more was terrible wishful thinking… practically blasphemous.</em></p><p>Yet… his mind wandered, so he tried to dive headfirst into playing host. Unfortunately, in his efforts, that led to one guest being quite insistent about keeping him nearby. He kept up the charm, making her giggle at an obscenely high pitch. When she hid behind her fan—constantly—he snuck glances at his preferred company. With graceful and hidden delight, he smirked at how Babette's expression evolved after sipping the wine he'd poured.</p><p>A piercing giggle came from the young marquise beside him and he saw her glance over to find its source. She met his eye and, casually lifting her empty glass, subtly tapped it expectantly, all the while smirking back.</p><p>"If madame will excuse me," Lumière said on a dime, consequently interrupting the marquise's latest girlish laugh.</p><p>She pouted, fan fluttering. "Ooh, <em>non.</em> You will be back, <em>oui?"</em></p><p>"One never knows," he admitted with the perfect amount of vagueness and humored her with a polite kiss to her hand.</p><p>She visibly shivered, her fan fluttering faster. But still Lumière managed to escape, and was relieved when he'd returned to Babette's side. "Mademoiselle requires more refreshment?"</p><p>It must have been obvious how out-of-breath he was; she now looked like she was trying her best not to laugh. "If it spares you from the likes of similar guests, <em>oui. </em>All the better, because I have not had such fine wine in ages."</p><p>"Funny, really," he murmured as he refilled her cup. "I normally bask in the attention. Today, I find it irritating. Hm. Wonder why that is."</p><p>"Perhaps you are impatient," she offered. "I know I am."</p><p>He visibly swallowed, and he prayed she hadn't seen it. "Perhaps… I..." He cleared his throat. "<em>Oui,</em> that is likely it."</p><p>She looked to be amused by his fumbling, and he couldn't fault her for it. He acting <em>far </em>from his usual composed self. He hated the feeling yet… had to revel in it.</p><p>Then she admired sincerely, "My compliments to you and your staff. Now I can see—or taste, rather—how your talents befit royalty. This is all... quite impressive."</p><p>He bowed slightly, trying to keep himself formal... for now. "My lady is far too generous in her compliments."</p><p>"When the time is right, I would be happy to showcase my generosity in other ways," she murmured. "But for now..." Babette caught sight of that marquise's husband, whose face was beginning to become a little flushed from drink, gesturing for more. "I am afraid duty is calling."</p><p>Lumière looked over and groaned softly. "Indeed... <em>excusez-moi."</em></p><p>He returned to the old marquis' side, pouring a final glass and making note that he was now cut off for the night. <em>Dieu merci</em> this dinner was on its way to the end.</p>
<hr/><p>Babette finished the last course far before anyone else, it seemed. She was eager to get up and begin the ball, but all anyone else there appeared to want to do was talk. There would be plenty of time for that out on the floor!</p><p>Thankfully, the king and queen finished after a reasonable amount of time, and so anyone who did not get to finish their food were out of luck. Once Their Majesties stood, the aristocracy in attendance followed them toward the ballroom.</p><p>Her father walked beside her. "I am sorry I could not talk, <em>petite</em>," he said. "I would have attempted to include you in the conversation, but... it wouldn't have been to your liking."</p><p>She hummed a laugh. "You are excused, Papa."</p><p>René smiled back. "Did you enjoy dinner?"</p><p>"Oh, very much," she voiced. "A beautifully arranged meal, <em>non?"</em></p><p>"Indeed. They have certainly chosen their kitchen staff well."</p><p>Babette smirked. "I could not agree more."</p><p>They entered the glittering ballroom aglow from the crystal chandelier above them. Such majesty in a single room!</p><p>The king and queen allowed the dancing to commence, and music was cued to start. The harpsichord, strings and woodwinds filled the space with their warmth and brilliancy as couples began to twirl in the center of the floor.</p><p>But Babette was chained to her parents' side until Bernadette returned. She asked her father, "Just to clarify, I may wander the ballroom if Bernadette is by my side?"</p><p>"Of course," he confirmed.</p><p>Her mother eyed her curiously. "Darling, why are you hiding your dance card? Come, let it hang off your wrist like this. We want the messieurs here to see you are available!"</p><p>Babette pursed her lips as Clarisse arranged her hands just so. She glanced around desperately for Bernadette to save her.</p><p>While being obligated to remain near her parents, she was starving for less tedious and superficial conversation than the one her parents were obliged to entertain. Babette certainly admired them for it, but she had known for a long time she did not have the fortitude needed for what she considered to be nonsense.</p><p>In her scan of the room, she caught sight of him, but he had somehow become paired with that determined marquise from dinner. Where had he <em>come</em> from?</p><p>Either way, he glided with ease to the music as they moved closer to where she stood. To his credit, he blended right in with the other nobility, even next to the marquise; an impressive feat for anyone really. His marvelously tailored green and gold suit certainly contributed to his august air.</p><p>Suddenly, Bernadette appeared by her side. "There you are!"</p><p>"There <em>you</em> are!" the maid replied with relief, though her expression was still riddled with anxiety. "Oh, dear... I do not like crowds of this size. I thought I would <em>never</em> find you!"</p><p>"<em>Dieu merci</em> you did," Babette murmured back, just as relieved. "Now whatever you do, do <em>not</em> leave my side."</p><p>Bernadette smiled at that, inclining her head obligingly. "<em>Bien sûr,</em> mademoiselle. Not for the world."</p><p>Babette touched her father's shoulder and showed Bernadette had returned before she took her maid's arm to promenade around the edge of the ballroom. They found an opening in the gaggles of aristocrats for them to stand and watch the dancing go on.</p><p>Eyeing the dancers, Bernadette pointed. "Is that him?"</p><p>The viscountess knew exactly where she was gesturing, because she had been keeping him in her sights the entire time. The regality he bore had never stalled throughout the song. Though he had that marquise as a partner, she was enjoying herself anyway just watching how nicely he danced.</p><p>When the song finally came to a close, she saw Lumière politely excuse himself from the marquise's tight grasp. His gaze went right to her, as if he'd been just as aware of her whereabouts as Babette seemed to be. The thought brought a bit of warmth to her cheeks.</p><p>She'd tried not to follow him with her eyes so much, even at dinner, but of course, how could she not take notice of how complementary his colors were to hers? Not to mention his confident stride and effortless manner. She couldn't recall having noticed it so potently the time before. Did their letters do this?</p><p>He seemed a bit breathless by the time he caught up to them, but he gave a graceful bow. "A thousand pardons, <em>ma chère,</em>" he murmured, head low. "I tried."</p><p>Her grin broad, a small giggle escaped her. "No apologies necessary. In fact, I was enjoying myself immensely merely admiring you from a distance."</p><p>"Were you?" he inquired with delight, and offered his arm to her which she swiftly took. "How so? I mean, what was so... entertaining?"</p><p>"Mainly, that Mademoiselle Marquise could barely hold a candle to you," she replied with a smirk. "She certainly found you quickly, <em>non?"</em></p><p>"She took to me with one smile. It pains me when it is so terribly simple."</p><p>"True," she conceded. "Still, I cannot say I blame her. You leave quite the impression."</p><p>"Is said impression exceeding expectations?"</p><p>She raised a daring eyebrow at him. "The answer to such a question is deserved, not given. But there is plenty of time for that, and the night is young, after all."</p><p>"Well then, where shall we start?"</p><p>With an expectant look at Lumière, and while idly swinging the dance card on her wrist, she teased, "Well... you have something to ask me, do you not?"</p><p>"How do you swing that so well?" he teased, unable to keep a straight face.</p><p>Babette had to bite her lip to try and keep a playful sneer from her lips, but she couldn't keep a straight face either. "Choose your next words carefully, monsieur," she warned, trying to sound threatening but surely failing.</p><p>"Write me in for the lot," Lumière conceded with a bow. "I have been eagerly awaiting your visit, and I intend to make the most of it."</p><p>Her rouged lips in a playful smile, she slipped off her dance card and handed it to Bernadette. "Would you mind, <em>chère?</em> It seems I will not be needing it for the remainder of the evening."</p><p>Bernadette took it, clearly trying not to giggle at the show. But Lumière looked at the maid as if he had just registered her presence, and a shadow of a frown passed over his mouth. What might that be about?</p><p>The orchestra was leaning into a new song, and yet there they still stood. "So?" Babette prompted, lifting an elegant brow. "Will the gentleman offer his hand or shall I do the honors?"</p><p>He perked up then: He smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we?"</p><p>With a jokingly dramatic sigh, she quipped, "I thought you would never ask," before she took his offered hand.</p><p>He laughed gently and his shoulders eased. Once he had her out on the floor, the music took hold and they began to move.</p><p>One of the few things she could relish in as a member of the upper class was a fine arts education. She had taken to dancing lessons like a duck to water. She had always been one rather in-tune with her body, so she picked up on steps and movements quickly, and tended to look good doing it. However, it was rare to find a partner who was as much a natural at it, where they let the music drive their movements rather than considering them as just a series of steps.</p><p>So this… was quite refreshing.</p><p>She nodded to his outfit. "I see you truly took my letter to heart. What a matched set we make."</p><p>He beamed at that. "Indeed, I could not deny my mistress the delight."</p><p>With every pass and move, his eyes met hers, and the power of his gaze was enchanting. "You certainly dance divinely."</p><p>She felt her cheeks grow rosy. "I should say the same," she returned, hoping her blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. "May I ask how you learned?"</p><p>"Same as everything else I can do that nobility is known for: I observed when I served as a valet. I have learned how to dance, fence, ride… the lot, really."</p><p>Babette's brows rose, intrigued. "So you could truly pose for a noble in more than just appearances," she observed. "Are you able to stay practiced in all of those skills?"</p><p>Lumière smiled. "I do try. There truly is so little standing between myself and a title. Not that I want one, as I love what I do. But... it could be nice in some regards."</p><p>"Trust me, it is not worth the tedium," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "You are better off not being obligated to a group of people who only sneer behind your back. Besides, a title and fortune are far from what guarantees happiness. Security, perhaps, but... there is more to life than garnering wealth and prestige."</p><p>It took a long moment for him to reply, and his expression faltered. "Maybe not."</p><p>Realizing she had spouted more of her social commentary, Babette grimaced at herself. "Ah… <em>désolée.</em> I… am not usually so open about such matters, and this is certainly not a time to be voicing them."</p><p>A smile graced his mouth again before he leaned in rather daringly close. "We never apologize for our thoughts, <em>oui?"</em></p><p>Though she grinned at his reminder, she felt a bit flustered. She had criticized her own peers in a crowd full of them; she wasn't currently writing a letter where her opinions were confidential. But there was something about him that allowed the words to flow freely. Perhaps because he knew much of the story already. Perhaps because he had not only proven himself to be trustworthy, but his manner simply rang with sincerity. It was easy to be drawn in when there was no one else she could truly be herself around, and it certainly helped that he was charming.</p><p>But no matter how pretty, flattering, or endearing his words were, she had to resist crossing the line she was toeing. Nothing good or worthwhile could possibly come of taking it too far.</p><p>He had pulled back for the next steps, murmuring only when she was near. "I merely agree, to an extent... that neither can buy happiness... however, the sad fact is that they do have advantages.</p><p>"Take me for example... I may entertain a lady higher than my station. But if I were to find one that I could commit to... having no title is one matter against me. And while I make a very good sum in salary... I believe it would be a child's pocket money compared to your lot, <em>ma chère."</em></p><p>A bit of wistfulness crossed his handsome features. "Which, in turn, makes me a tad melancholy when I find a special one."</p><p>Babette released a bitter laugh. "I am not deemed responsible enough to handle money, mostly for the fact that I am a woman. <em>Non,</em> my inheritance is not mine until I marry, and even then it will go to my husband to do with as he sees fit. So you see, in reality, you are much better off than even a daughter of a comte."</p><p>She caught herself again and steered toward a more positive note. "Besides, I find that earning your way is a much more respectable living than having it handed to you. At least then, you can appreciate what you have managed to gain for yourself."</p><p>A slightly different brand of admiration lit up Lumière's eye before he mused, "I do wish I could invite you to my quarters, to at least show that I am not as penniless as I made myself out to be."</p><p>He blinked and caught himself. "Not to insinuate of course. I merely mean to say I do not just have a room to myself. It is a modest living space... though possibly about the size of a room that the lady is accustomed to.</p><p>"However, when you put it that way, I suppose you are right. I never thought much about it more than necessary. In my case, I can live quite comfortably... have enough to leave whatever family may come in the future. Although, I am in no rush to see that. I have not even found the right woman for such an esteemed title as '<em>ma femme.</em>'"</p><p>"I would hope not," Babette joked with a smirk. "I prefer not to be competing with another woman for attention... At least with one <em>worthy</em> of considering competition," she added, thinking back with a laugh to the marquise.</p><p>"<em>Ma chère…</em>" Lumière's grin was bewitching, and he snuck in a polite kiss to her hand. "Not one woman here is worthy of competing against you."</p><p>That... arguably made her heart flutter.</p><p><em>Only a little,</em> she tried to convince herself. It was better not to dwell too long on that marvelous feeling. "In regard to interesting conversation and as a dance partner, I feel fairly sure of myself," she quipped with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, give yourself more credit than that," he insisted. "No woman in this room can compare to your beauty... inward and out."</p><p>Beaming in part at how nice his compliments made her feel, as well as how often they occurred, made her note, "You, monsieur, are a relentless flatterer."</p><p>He chuckled. "Flatterer, I may be, but I never lie."</p><p>"I can tell," she replied, still amused. "Honest to a fault: Another trait we share."</p><p>"If we lived different lives…"</p><p>"If we had the choice," she agreed as the dance began to slow. The thought brought her parents to mind, who... have probably witnessed her dancing with him. Questions about him would probably ensue if she went near them, and though she wanted to check to see if her and Lumière were under their gaze, she knew she would be obligated to go to them if their eyes met.</p><p>As the song ended, a curtsey to her partner was in order, and as she did so, she whispered to him, "Could you see if... my parents are watching us?"</p><p>Very cautiously, he looked towards them and he took a breath. <em>"Oui."</em></p><p>Babette tried to calm herself with a breath and took his arm. "<em>D'accord.</em> Here is what we can do. Take me back to Bernadette and then we will make it look like we have parted ways, but I will just meet you in a part of the ballroom where they cannot see us. Agreed?"</p><p>Lumière opened his mouth but stopped himself. A bit resigned, he then nodded. "Agreed."</p><p>Babette felt some relief at his response, and she ushered them toward her maid. "<em>Merci.</em> I know I will eventually have to endure their questions—well, my mother's questions—about my lack of dance partners save for one, but I will not give them opportunity to do so when my time here is so limited."</p><p>"I am certain I can handle that and guarantee my company all evening."</p><p>Babette smiled at him, but she shook her head. "Admirable, but foolish. My parents will scrutinize you from head-to-toe. I would be remiss to put you through that."</p><p>As she looked to Bernadette, she surprisingly saw conflict when she would have assumed to see agreement. Her maid then spoke up rather boldly, "Mademoiselle, may I ask how you know your parents will react when you have never introduced to them any suitor of yours before?"</p><p>"She has a point," Lumière concurred before he realized, "Wait... suitor? What?"</p><p>Babette pouted at her maid, annoyed yet admittedly impressed by Bernadette's logic. "'Suitor' is a bit of a euphemism in my case," she corrected. "But I have had more... extended affairs with messieurs before."</p><p>Referring to Lumière, Bernadette pointedly asked in a deceptively innocent tone, "Would not monsieur be one?"</p><p>Lumière audibly choked at Bernadette's boldness. He adjusted his cravat uncomfortably and… were his cheeks flushing? "I… I would not object to being called such. However, I think it may be an overstatement... unless mademoiselle thinks otherwise. She holds the reins in this entire arrangement."</p><p>Babette found herself blushing again as well. <em>Was </em>there… something more going on than she was giving them credit for?</p><p><em>Dieu,</em> she was way out of her depth.</p><p>"Ah, Babette, lovely dancing as always."</p><p>The vicomtesse's eyes grew wide as she spun around to find her parents approaching them. They had stayed put for too long!</p><p>Her mother was smiling, definitely proud, but Babette knew caution and suspicion brewed in her mind. Her father didn't even bother to hide that very well, but maybe that was only because Babette just knew what went through his mind when he wore such a stoic expression.</p><p>"<em>Merci,</em> Maman," Babette mustered, willing her racing heart to calm itself. "But I cannot dance as well without as skilled of a partner."</p><p>"Certainly not," the comtesse agreed, her eyes falling on Lumière. "You have my compliments, Monsieur...?"</p><p>Lumière took a small breath, remaining cool and collected. "Lumière, Madame la Comtesse," he said, wisely releasing Babette's hand to bow deeply. "Jean-Luc Lumière, at your service."</p><p>Clarisse eyed him carefully before recognition eased her features. Even if he had served wine at dinner, Babette knew she couldn't fail to perceive that he had a respectable and proper address in his favor as well as his fine dancing. And her eyes gave way to how intrigued she was.</p><p>"A pleasure, M. Lumière," her mother replied with a polite incline of her head, and her husband did the same, though his was rather curt.</p><p>Craving to deflect their attention off of him as soon as possible, Babette asked them, "Have you danced yet, Maman? The orchestra is playing just beautifully, <em>non?"</em></p><p>"Very true. They sound divine," Clarisse said, seeming to smile knowingly. "We have not managed to take advantage of their music yet, however." And René confirmed this with a single shake of his head.</p><p>"But you shouldn't dally, <em>ma chère!"</em> she continued. "I think the ball will be all the better for seeing you dance so gloriously." Eyes returning to Lumière, she asked him, "Wouldn't you agree, monsieur?"</p><p>"Heartily so, madame," Lumière agreed. His gaze was focused forward, though at times it seemed to want to wander in her direction. "I know that I am honored that she granted me permission to dance with her. It has been an age since I have had such an elegant, talented partner."</p><p>Babette felt a delight at his words as she watched her mother warily. Lumière seemed to have earned a point in his favor, but it was too soon to tell. Her father was still unmoved and remained agonizingly calculating. Even glancing at Bernadette, her maid was obviously powerless to ease any part of the situation.</p><p>Clarisse's eyebrows raised only slightly, and Babette would bet money that she was surprised at how eloquently he spoke, yet maintained the amount of humility necessary for his position.</p><p>But it was futile. Babette knew she needed to be dancing with men who were <em>eligible.</em> A dance with a servant light on his feet was one thing, but she needed to make herself known as a suitable bride. As superficial as it was to showcase that by dancing, it could only get her noticed so that messieurs could approach her and find out what a wonderfully bright and charming girl she was.</p><p>Thinking this way was utterly nauseating to her. It didn't matter how prettily it was painted; she could only equate her situation to that of a sow at a farmer's market.</p><p>Forcing herself to shove those thoughts aside, the vicomtesse raised her chin and gathered her gumption. "Monsieur is much too kind," she said to Lumière with a grin. "But could I have ever resisted dancing with you after not only your most gracious address, but at how well we match?"</p><p>She hooked her arm through his and displayed themselves and their corresponding outfits to her parents with as genuine a smile as she could forge, despite her nervousness. "Do we not perfectly suit?"</p><p>Babette saw a small line appear between René's brows, but she didn't let that deter her.</p><p>Clarisse though, chuckled. "I... suppose so! A funny coincidence indeed."</p><p>"Almost as if it were planned," René finally said.</p><p>Inwardly stunned, her grip on Lumière's arm tightened as though it were a lifeline, but Babette managed to laugh. "It seems so, <em>non?</em> At first, I even wondered it myself!"</p><p>Lumière merely smiled softly and nodded. "So it would seem. But the coincidence is completely that. I was utterly surprised myself."</p><p>Clarisse nodded, her smile more obligatory than before. "Of course. Quite charming."</p><p>With that defeated sigh she liked to perform to make her swift exit, her mother said, "Well, I hate to part such a lovely picture, but the comte and I would like to speak with Babette, if you could excuse us."</p><p>She felt Lumière freeze, and out of the corner of her eye, his smile grew forced and his bow was stiff. It was a solid moment before he managed to say, "Of course."</p><p>To Babette's disappointment, he was backing away and slipping out of her grip the next instant, but she didn't have more time to check for a cue from him. The comtesse was holding her hand out to her in a gesture to follow.</p><p>Very reluctantly, Babette withdrew from Lumière's side and dutifully followed her parents, trying not to look back at Lumière when under her father's observant gaze. She couldn't risk giving anything away. She glanced to her maid though, who was about to follow, but Babette wasn't ready to give up quite yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le Jardin d'Éden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Chantemerle walked away with Babette in tow, Lumière's façade dropped. Never had Lumière held any anger against nobles... He still didn't really. This was their child. In fact, he was grateful they cared for her, in their own way, and he couldn't imagine what he would do in the comte's position, simply as a father—another reason Lumière was cautious in regard to romance—but especially being one to a daughter of Babette's caliber. He was sure that if he were in the count's shoes, dealing with men of his own persuasion chasing after such beauty, he would be doomed to an eternity of madness himself.</p><p>"Hmm," he couldn't help but muse to Bernadette. "Shorter than I expected. But really... you would think I would have learned by now. Suppose not."</p><p>Bernadette released a breath she had been holding. "Mademoiselle was right. I have never seen them watch someone so closely."</p><p>He heaved a disheartened sigh, and she hurried to say, "I assure you, monsieur, their behavior has absolutely nothing to do with you. Mademoiselle has been… put under much more pressure from them recently. She has been one to… evade their direct instruction before, so I believe they feel they must be more… firm with her."</p><p>"As parents, I understand completely. It is as it should be. Perhaps it should have stayed the way it was." He hated saying such things. It felt unnatural for him. But he had to be truthful. Taking in a deep humbling breath, he said, "I am a man who could... admit when he has overstepped his boundaries. It is the way of our world, <em>non?"</em></p><p>The maid tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>He couldn't help but be amused, though sardonically. "Both sides think the other side is so much easier when we all know it is far from it. No one is allowed to fully, <em>truly</em> be happy. Hence... I should have known better."</p><p>"<em>Non, non, </em>none of that talk!" Bernadette encouraged. When his eyes fell on her, however, she appeared to hesitate. "I know if… mademoiselle had it within her power, she would spend her time with whatever company she liked. She <em>did, </em>in fact… for a while."</p><p>She blushed at her own giveaway, but Lumière grinned wryly. "I am well-aware of her social habits, even before she spoke of them with me in her letters. It was one of the reasons any talk of her intrigued me so."</p><p>"I never liked the talk around her," Bernadette chirped in defense. "The rumors never did mademoiselle the credit she deserved."</p><p>"I haven't heard truer words in a long while, <em>chérie,</em>" he commended, but his smile faded as his eyes strayed to the Chantemerle's heated cluster. He could see Babette was fighting to spend time tonight with whom she pleased… with him, and despite himself, he held out hope a little longer.</p>
<hr/><p>"Babette, what are you doing?" Clarisse asked, her brows furrowed. "Were you not aware he is only an employee here?"</p><p>Babette's lips were in a thin line before she replied, "<em>Non,</em> Maman. I had no disillusions about his station. I recognized him immediately from dinner, which as maître d', he arranged himself, might I add," she pointed out rather defensively. "But even <em>you</em> were impressed by him, so frankly, I do not see what the problem could be."</p><p>"You very <em>well</em> know the problem!" Clarisse retorted. "We are reintroducing you into society as a good, honest, and talented young lady—a far-cry from the reputation you were building for yourself, might I remind? While a dance with a respectable servant is… fine, if unorthodox, you must not attach yourself to one man the entire evening. It looks unwell!"</p><p>Babette's nostrils flared, but she tried to keep herself as composed as possible. "I have been toted from dinner to garden party to banquet almost every day for the past fortnight. Could you please, for only <em>one</em> night, allow me to take part in the company of a person I can sincerely say I enjoy?"</p><p>Clarisse looked to the sky. "René, please talk some sense into your daughter."</p><p>René sighed, his analyzing façade cracking to reveal some of his exhaustion. "<em>Petite,</em> do you understand your mother and I are only trying to help you secure your future?"</p><p>"So I do not become a spinster and become the reason our branch of the family tree dies?" Babette snapped. "<em>Oui,</em> I am <em>very</em> aware. How on earth could I forget?"</p><p>"Lower your <em>voice,</em> child!" Clarisse hissed, glancing around at the nearby peers and smiling pleasantly at the ones that happened to be looking over.</p><p>"Babette," René said sternly, but not harshly. "You know very well it is far more than that. This is your duty, <em>oui,</em> but it is your happiness that concerns us most, which…" he sighed again, more heavily this time, "… is why we can allow for this one night."</p><p>Babette's heart-shaped face lit up with hope, but Clarisse stared at her husband in shock. "René!"</p><p>"<em>Chérie,</em> we <em>have</em> been asking much of her," René gently argued. "I had just as difficult a time at her age. Also, you cannot deny we keep very tedious company."</p><p>"That is not the <em>point,</em> René," Clarisse reminded, and was about to go on before her husband continued instead.</p><p>"It rather is <em>exactly</em> the point. We can allow Babette to enjoy one night in the company of someone she finds worthy of her. Not to mention, this monsieur seems rather sincere," René admitted, though he seemed to begrudge the thought a little. "He is under the employ of Their Majesties, and in a role of leadership, so that in itself recommends him as a respectable and responsible man." With a meaningful look at Babette, he added, "As long as Bernadette is <em>always</em> present."</p><p>Babette couldn't believe her ears, but oh, how she loved her dear Papa! He was always so good to her. She nodded furiously, even though her father knew well her penchant for excusing herself from Bernadette to get away with less than honorable acts. Still, she was so thrilled by this turn of events, she immediately cried, "Oh <em>oui,</em> she is never leaving my side!"</p><p>Clarisse was rendered speechless, but Babette could see her mind at work. She could only imagine the trouble her mother had wrestling with this counteroffer. When it came to Babette having a little more freedom, this was always something Clarisse considered with incredible and vastly irritating weight.</p><p>But then, to Babette's elation, the countess covered her eyes in resignation and waved her daughter onward. "Go then. And please—<em>please, ma fille,</em>" she urged, looking Babette in the eye. "Do <em>not</em> make me regret this."</p><p>"Nor I, for that matter," the comte added.</p><p>Babette reached up to peck her father on the cheek and pecked her mother's while she was at it. "<em>Oui, </em>Papa, <em>oui, </em>Maman!"</p><p>She curtseyed and spun on her heel to head back to where her maid and the maître d' still stood.</p>
<hr/><p>The minutes dragged, and though Bernadette tried to provide adequate company, it was getting to be too much for him.</p><p>Lumière cleared his throat. "Give your mistress my apologies,<em> s'il vous plaît.</em> I will send her another letter soon… and be much less foolish."</p><p>He was just beginning to step away when he saw her brilliant smile directed toward him.</p><p>Wait… she had won the argument?</p><p>Babette was before him in the blink of his eye. She quirked a teasing brow at him. "And where do you think you are going? You have claim to my entire evening, and a gentleman always keeps his word, does he not?"</p><p>"But... they..."</p><p>Reassuringly, she took his hand and hushed him. "<em>They</em> will not bother us anymore. They have given me... the night off, so to speak."</p><p>Lumière was beaming now, ear-to-ear. "Have they now?"</p><p>Her look sly, she nodded. "So the question now is... how shall we take advantage of it?"</p><p>"Name it, my lady," Lumière replied without hesitation. "I am the mistress's humble servant after all. Another dance? A stroll?"</p><p>She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps you could… show me around? And properly introduce me to your 'domain'?"</p><p>Lumière held out his arm. "Follow me, <em>ma chère</em>."</p><p>With a smile, Babette took his arm, and Bernadette was ready to follow at an affable distance. Lumière nodded to the maid with a kind smile in thanks for her consideration.</p><p>"<em>Alors,</em>" he noted to the vicomtesse, "I know the lady likes horses, and Their Majesties do have some of the finest."</p><p>Her features brightened even further. "I imagine they would! By all means, monsieur, lead the way."</p><p>He did just that, keeping the steady pace so that Bernadette wouldn't lose them. Before long, they were at the stables, one of the hands nodding as he let them in and left them be.</p><p>"Here we are..."</p><p>Babette glanced around with interest. These stables were certainly luxurious by the usual standard: large and roomy, organized, and well-kept. He wouldn't have brought her so readily to them otherwise.</p><p>Her eyes landed on one of the first stalls, where a tall and lean chestnut horse watched them curiously.</p><p>"I think I need to introduce myself," she noted with a grin.</p><p>"You do, considering she is currently the only steady lady in my life," Lumière mused. He went ahead of her to coax the mare to its gate. "<em>Bonsoir, ma belle,</em>" he greeted, petting her nose and neck just how she liked.</p><p>"<em>Vraiment?" </em>Babette inquired, her eyes wide with delight. A playful smirk crossed her mouth. "How long then, must a lady be in your life to be considered 'steady'?"</p><p>"Quite some time."</p><p>The mare nudged eagerly at his coat pockets. "<em>Ma pauvre chérie</em>," he pouted with a chuckle. "I have nothing for you this time. This was an unplanned visit."</p><p>She whinnied lightly, as though irritated by this fact, and Babette laughed.</p><p>"I know, I know," he muttered, patting her gently to atone for such a sin. "I owe you twice what I usually bring next time. You shall have it, I swear."</p><p>She nudged his hand, as though affection would make up for his mistake, and he willingly obliged.</p><p>"What is this charming lady's name?"</p><p>"Bisou," Lumière replied, continuing to give the mare attention. "As gentle or fiery as her name implies, it felt right."</p><p>"I already can see the resemblance," she observed.</p><p>With a grin, he reached out for Babette's hand and placed it at Bisou's curious snout. The mare sniffed this new human curiously.</p><p>"Gentle, <em>chérie</em>," Lumière told the horse, stern but not unkind. "We are in the presence of a fine lady."</p><p>Bisou snorted some.</p><p>"Oh, very much like yourself, of course. That goes without saying."</p><p>Babette giggled. "Of course, it does! She is very fine, indeed." She rubbed the mare's nose as she admitted to Bisou, "As of this moment, I prefer <em>your</em> company to those silly girls back there. You have <em>much</em> more interesting things to say."</p><p>Bisou whinnied, shaking her head as a wet dog would. Then she pressed into Babette's hand again.</p><p>Lumière blinked, fascinated. "Interesting… Normally, she is bored with a lady by now. She certainly likes you."</p><p>Babette reached up to rub Bisou's neck as well. "I most certainly like her, too." She tossed him a coy smirk. "Perhaps it helps that we have similar tastes in men."</p><p>He leaned against the stall gate, raising an amused brow. "Oh? I shall take the compliments where I can get them."</p><p>She practically snorted in derision and it caught him delightfully by surprise. "'Take where you can get them'? As though you do not receive them regularly?" Babette teasingly shook her head at him. "I beg to differ!"</p><p>Chuckling heartily, he baited, "From whom? I do believe that I informed you of my... did you call it a 'drought' in one of your letters?"</p><p>Oh, her laugh was just enchanting. He could listen to it all day.</p><p>She then said with a dignified air, "<em>Oui.</em> It had a poetic ring to it. I also called it 'brief'! Something we have both endured at one point or another.</p><p>"But come now!" she protested, still smiling. "You have been besotted with compliments since my first letter. Even tonight, my parents pay you a hefty one by allowing me to spend an entire evening with you, and I do not say that lightly."</p><p>Lumière looked about to reply but thought about it more. He looked to Bisou. "Beautiful and clever. I do believe I am most fortunate with my company."</p><p>The mare nudged him, almost knocking him off-balance, and he gave Bisou a chastising look. That horse actually managed to appear innocent.</p><p>Babette covered her mouth to stifle her ensuing giggle before thanking him with an elegant little curtsey. A smirk was still predominant on her lips. "The monsieur knows how to bestow a compliment as well as receive one. But you already had a woman in your acquaintance with those qualities before me." She petted the mare's neck. "Right, Bisou?"</p><p>Bisou turned to her new favorite human in the world and nudged her gently.</p><p>Lumière smiled softly at the bond developing before his eyes. She was always surprising him so beautifully. How did she do it?</p><p>He sighed. "I do wish we could take her out to ride. But now may not be the best time."</p><p>"Or my best outfit," Babette pointed out. "I like this dress, but it is unsuitable for riding. Not to mention," she added with a slightly devious grin, "<em>ma mère</em> would be furious with me if she saw what a saddle would undoubtedly do to my skirt."</p><p>Lumière grinned, taking a moment to briefly admire said dress. "Hmm... We certainly cannot have that. It would be a tragedy if anything happened to it."</p><p>Babette's smile was wide. "Glad we are in agreement."</p><p>Suddenly, she shivered. She glanced for an opening where the breeze might have come from, but saw none. "The night is growing colder, it seems."</p><p>"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked. "If not..."</p><p>"You are my escort," she reminded. "I will follow wherever you decide to lead."</p><p>Lumière nearly choked at that. "Oh... oh, <em>ma chère,</em> telling me that is normally a very dangerous request."</p><p>A bit in-tune with her master, Bisou nudged his arm, as though scoffing.</p><p>Her lips alighting into that smile so beguiling, she said with daring, "Consider me a thrill-seeker then."</p><p>A salacious chill went up his spine at that. He tried to hide it as best as he could as he removed his coat.</p><p>A dusting of pink brightened on her cheeks. "<em>Merci, bon monsieur.</em>"</p><p>His tone soft, he replied, "Anything for the lady." He put his coat over her shoulders and offered his arm. "Follow me."</p><p>After giving Bisou an adorable parting rub on her nose, she took his offered arm and walked onto a gorgeous sight to behold. She openly gasped, and he grinned at the sight.</p><p>He'd led Babette outside to the rose gardens. The scents were divine, with the flowers in full bloom. Not to mention it was a tad more private. Even with as many times as he'd walked them himself, the gardens were certainly awe-inspiring. Lanterns were lit along the paths, making the flowers and parterres glow warmly as they stretched in all directions.</p><p>"They're beautiful," she murmured in wonder. Her eyes flitted about to try and absorb it all.</p><p>"And, naturally, you put them all to shame," came his easy response.</p><p>Babette opened her mouth to respond, but pouted, her eyes narrowing in thought. It was precious. "But in all seriousness," he assured, "this is one of my favorite places to walk."</p><p>She seemed to let his praise slide as she answered, "As of now, mine, too."</p><p>He chuckled lightly. "Have I found a way to make the lady come back? Promises of walks in her favorite garden in all of France?"</p><p>"<em>Oui...</em> along with other incentives." Her eyes the color of a summer sky met his and his heart admittedly stopped for a brief moment. But then she clarified, "Bisou, for example."</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Ah, <em>oui!"</em> His voice sounded like a schoolboy's who had just leapt to the finer side of manhood. "Bisou, of course. She will certainly need to see her new mistress again."</p><p>She slid her arm more securely into his. "And… I would certainly prefer to return when there will be dancing, especially if I have a partner as skilled as the one I had tonight."</p><p>This dominating feeling in his heart swelled without warning, and before he could stop the onslaught, he blurted, "I would be lying if I were to deny that I have been pondering ways for you to stay."</p><p>Babette blinked at the outburst, and he regretted it instantly. <em>Dieu, </em>he would clap his mouth shut if it wouldn't embarrass himself even more in the process! His brain worked quickly to recover. "I... I simply fear that I have not shown you all that life here has to offer."</p><p>A bit more blush rose to her cheeks. "I... I am sure we have only scratched the surface." Her voice hinged on being a purr. "In more ways than one."</p><p>Lumière grinned, shaking his head. She was making him writhe... and worse, she knew it. "You win, <em>ma maîtresse</em>."</p><p>Babette appeared surprised. In jest, she placed a hand at her bosom. "I was not aware I was participating in a contest, but... since you mentioned it…" She looked up at him coyly through her lashes. "What have I won?"</p><p>Lumière was now visibly tempted. He was doing all he could to hold himself back. "Mademoiselle knows not what she asks."</p><p>Her blue eyes widened at his words, and she turned back to call behind her. "Bernadette?"</p><p>He started when she addressed her maid. The girl was a quiet little mouse, so much that he had forgotten she was even there.</p><p>"If you could wait in the stables while we... finish our stroll," Babette instructed.</p><p>Bernadette did not have to be told twice, it seemed, but a look of apprehension crossed her features. Still, she curtseyed and departed to wait.</p><p>Babette faced Lumière again, smiling temptingly, and finally answered, "I think you know I do."</p><p>His heart raced faster. He... he was ordered to do it. That was what he had to tell himself. He didn't dare to hope otherwise. He couldn't.</p><p>But that didn't matter now.</p><p>Without hesitating—much longer than he had—Lumière closed the distance and kissed her, softly. He forced himself to have some decorum, at least at first. After their first meeting with all her brilliance, their intimate letters, and the whole of this night, it felt so satisfying to have finally reached this moment.</p><p>Babette then pressed closer, savoring his kiss like it was the first cool drink she had been given in ages. Lumière was practically trembling... something he hadn't done since he was a younger man first learning about love.</p><p>He paused a short time later. He had drawn her closer, his fingertips tingling, but he only drew his lips away a short distance. "I... that... <em>mon Dieu</em>..."</p><p>She grinned like a fool, too. "I can safely assume monsieur is pleased?" she murmured against his lips as she traced her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Ah, <em>non, non</em>..." Lumière grinned, arms around her waist. Propriety was long gone. "I am the vicomtesse's humble, willing servant. My pleasure comes second to her own… which is why I return the inquiry."</p><p>She hummed a laugh. "If you have to ask... allow me to demonstrate."</p><p>Babette pressed her lips earnestly to his, her grip on him tightening. Lumière audibly moaned. She was... everything he'd dreamed. Her eyes, that beautiful sparkle, her smile, her <em>lips</em>...</p><p>Lumière breathed. "I have wanted this for so long," he whispered. "Told myself that it could not be. I have tried to... remain a gentleman. But... that was more than I could have hoped for."</p><p>He grinned, musing wistfully. "Part of me was even hoping it would not be. Considering that... things just became… difficult."</p><p>With a sigh, she admitted, "We are both at fault for where we are now, but..." Her eyes twinkled up at him. "At the moment, I am finding it difficult to have regrets." She leaned in for another kiss, gentle and slow.</p><p>"This is... so dangerous," he murmured between nips, his tone filled with need. "I am... certain you... have noticed..."</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>," she gently hushed, running her thumb along his cheek soothingly. "<em>Chéri</em>, we will have time for concern later. Let us enjoy the present..." She traced her lips along his jaw. "Here and now..." At his ear, she whispered, "Together," before she retraced her path to his mouth and reclaimed it for her own.</p><p>He melted in her hold, a sigh his only reply as a shiver of desire raced through him. <em>Mon Dieu,</em> it was delicious, yet excruciating. He basked in the beauty of this moment in time, but there was still that voice of reason… the one that was trying to warn him, and it sounded vaguely like Nicolas.</p><p>But he couldn't listen to it. Not now. He didn't want to.</p><p>He parted from her mouth only to gently nip his way down to her neck. She audibly sighed. Her hands pressed him closer to her person, if that were even possible. The warmth and sweetness of her mouth, the salt of her skin, the scent of lavender and honey…</p><p>"There is not one dish I could set that compares to this," he murmured against her neck.</p><p>Based on her breathlessness, his ministrations must have been leaving it hard for her to speak, and the sense of the pride that filled him couldn't be prevented if he had tried. "Having partaken… what you served," she whispered, "I find that… highly debatable."</p><p>He looked up, brow raised with that rakish smirk present. "Has mademoiselle tasted herself? If not, then take my word for it. You are quite the forbidden fruit."</p><p>A giggle escaped her. "Am I now?" she said, smirking back. "That makes two of us then."</p><p>Lumière's smirk broadened as he held her taut against him and the flushing at her breast that appeared confirmed it. "<em>Oh…</em> so when mademoiselle spoke of what I served, she meant the man himself?" he teased.</p><p>"Well... yes and no," she confirmed in a similar manner. "A double entendre, if you will."</p><p>"I thought as much." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You are… staying the night, <em>oui?</em> I could not bear to say farewell now."</p><p>"I am," she murmured, and, a smile on her lips, asked, "What do you plan to do with me until then?"</p><p>His knees nearly gave out and he kissed her again to muffle a groan. "Come to me tonight," he begged.</p><p>Her breath caught and her answer was instant. "Yes. Tell me where I must go... and I will come to you."</p><p>He explained where to go, when, and what—or rather who—to look out for. "You should find no one, as we have a fairly strict curfew... that no one heeds, to be honest." He laughed softly. "But nonetheless, be cautious and aware."</p><p>Babette's coquettish grin was utterly bewitching. "I will relish the challenge."</p><p>As much as he wanted to indulge in those lips of hers further, the thought of a curfew couldn't leave the forefront of his mind so easily. Habits are indeed hard to break.</p><p>Lumière quickly pulled out his watch, sighing. "I do believe guests will be turning in for the night soon. As much as I do not want to part ways, <em>mon amourette,</em> I think it best that we do."</p><p>"I suppose…" she conceded to, but not without a delectable pout. She pulled away only to hook her arm in his once more. "I have kept poor Bernadette waiting long enough."</p><p>"Indeed," Lumière concurred with a wry smile as he walked her toward the exit of the garden...</p><p><em>Our</em> <em>garden of Eden now</em>, he mused before he could stop himself.</p><p>Before they entered the stables, he kissed her once more deeply, and she breathed it in with élan. "I cannot get enough," he murmured.</p><p>"You shall not have to wait long," she whispered back.</p><p>Bernadette had situated herself on a stool, leaning against the walls adjacent to the horses' stalls. She seemed particularly lost in thought, but at the couple's presence, she immediately straightened. The look of relief on her face was pretty distinct.</p><p>The maid stood to greet them. "Did you enjoy your… stroll?" she politely inquired, wearing a meek smile.</p><p>"Quite so," Lumière answered pleasantly, subconsciously straightening himself up. "But I thought it best to return the lady to your care."</p><p>"Indeed. I heard the clock strike midnight not a moment ago." Bernadette inclined her head, her expression sincere. "<em>Merci,</em> monsieur."</p><p>Babette gave his arm a comforting squeeze before she reluctantly withdrew from his side. "I await our next meeting," she imparted, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.</p><p>"As do I," Lumière returned, tossing a subtle wink her way once he bowed. "Very much looking forward to it."</p><p>As he watched her depart with her maid, a single, disturbing thought shot through the felicitous haze he was immersed in:</p><p>
  <em>You are playing a dangerous game.</em>
</p><p>True, he was. But the dangers and risks foreseeable seem paltry to the reward in store for them both. She was truly descended from the heavens in every sense, and she wished to bestow her wonders upon him, a humble servant. The allure was too tempting, which begged the question of how much she could be compared to an angel. The best of both worlds, perhaps?</p><p>Before he got too excited, he returned to the kitchens, making sure cleanup went smoothly. Then… he would prepare for her arrival.</p>
<hr/><p>As the girls walked back into the château, Bernadette caught sight of Babette's secret smile and quirked an eyebrow. "How much of the gardens did you truly see?" she asked</p><p>The viscountess offered a dainty shrug of her shoulder. "Enough to recognize its beauty," she answered. "Thank you for waiting for us. There was… much to see."</p><p>"I am sure there was…"</p><p>Babette saw Bernadette eyeing her with her own secret smile and tried to stifle a laugh. She took her maid's arm, continuing their way to their rooms, as thoughts of what was to come later in the night filled her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Castle Tryst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babette's heart beat rapidly at the thought of what awaited her on the other side of the castle.</p><p>Bernadette had left her in her shift to sleep in, but the idea of getting fully dressed was not only impossible on her own, but in reality, seemed pointless. If she slipped on her knee-length petticoat and wore her housecoat without stays, how would he react?</p><p>Well… modesty wasn't exactly one of the traits he expected from her. But she was covered from the neck down. She'd even put some stockings back on.</p><p>She knew well that the only man who was to see her in such a state was her husband and all that title implied, but… was that what she expected out of this night?</p><p>Babette shook her head. She didn't know <em>what </em>to expect. Only that the way this man held and kissed her lit such a flame in her core, it would drive her mad for months not to take advantage of the time they had <em>now.</em> She couldn't let fear of the consequences hold her back. It was all in good fun, after all...</p><p>Biting her lip, Babette poked her head out of her door to scan the corridor. No sign of movement and all was quiet.</p><p>With Bernadette asleep next door and her parents in bed across the hall, she slipped out of her room, a candle in hand, and crept her way along the path Lumière had given her. She made sure to check around corners to be safe and kept her ears open for any noises. Outside an occasional clock ticking, the castle was very much in a still slumber.</p><p>As he had assured, she found the door to the male servants' hallway unlocked. Slipping in, she counted the doors she passed until she came to the one instructed. She was sure it had been the fifth door… right?</p><p>She smothered her creeping doubt with a deep breath and shook out the nervous jitters before she tapped a light rhythm on his door.</p><p>There was small, yet quick shuffling from behind the door before it opened just enough for his frame to block the glow coming from within the room.</p><p>She heard him catch his breath, but it was only because the corridor was so silent. "Ah," he murmured, his smile appearing. <em>"Bonsoir, ma chère."</em></p><p>Babette couldn't keep her eyes from sweeping his person. He still looked incredibly dashing. But she blushed as she realized he was still fully dressed, minus his jacket and cravat. How had she let her presumptions get the best of her so terribly?</p><p>Her hand slipped up to clutch together the neck of the robe, but she had to keep herself from fidgeting with the rest of it. "<em>Bonsoir</em>," she replied, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt. "I… hope you do not mind me... dressing down for the occasion."</p><p>He swallowed heavily. "Not at all," he said, and he managed to sound reassuring as he stepped aside. "Please, come in."</p><p>"<em>Merci,</em>" Babette said with a meek smile and did as she was bid. As the door was closed, she glanced around at the space to allow her time to gain her bearings as well as her tongue. The fireplace burned brightly, but two candelabra were lit beside the chaise. It looked to be a sort of salon, and another door must have led off to the bed-chamber, like a quaint little apartment.</p><p>"<em>Charmant,</em>" she noted and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I suppose <em>now</em> I am… officially in your domain, hm?"</p><p>"<em>Oui,</em> and you are welcome here," he told her before dropping down the spare blanket he'd had in his hand along the bottom of the door.</p><p>From her quizzical expression, he cleared his throat. "Blocks the light. Just in case my superior decides he cannot sleep… if he ever does."</p><p>Babette blinked, a wry grin growing on her mouth. She blew out her candle and set it down on one of the tables bearing a candelabrum. "I suppose it is better safe than sorry." Her brow rose. "This... superior of yours... I have heard you mention him before in your letters."</p><p>"<em>Anglais</em>," he sighed, rolling his eyes as if that would explain everything. "Uptight prude of a man."</p><p>Both of Babette's eyebrows flew up this time. "<em>Anglais?</em> On this side of the pond?" she checked, amused. "By his own free will, too?"</p><p>Lumière uncorked a bottle of wine and began pouring two glasses. "Followed the queen from England out of loyalty, and I suppose he has earned His Majesty's respect. Good man, but it is a wonder how generations continue in this place with him around."</p><p>He offered her a glass and she took it willingly. "I can see you two have your... disagreements," she noted with a smirk before taking a sip.</p><p>"More often than I care to admit." Sitting on the chaise in front of the fire, he patted the spot next to him, his gaze inviting yet… comforting.</p><p>She obliged him, but gradually—just enough to build suspense, even though she felt her anticipation elevate as she neared. Tucking her slippered feet in, she rested her shoulder against the back of the chaise, all the while trying to piece together what she knew of servant hierarchies. It was a welcome distraction. "So, if he is your superior... would that mean he is the majordomo—of the <em>entire</em> château, and however many are in it?"</p><p>"<em>Mon Dieu,</em> so many of us…" Lumière smirked as he took a sip of his wine. "Cogsworth is indeed the majordomo, head of the entire household. Then it goes down the line..." And he proceeded to explain it concisely branch by branch.</p><p>Babette certainly found all of it interesting. Her family's manor in La Clayette was puny compared to this castle, and that included their staff. One's place in the line of authority could be confusing when first introduced, but at least it was all fairly straightforward.</p><p>"So you see," he concluded with grandeur, "I am a second in command of sorts."</p><p>Her eyes twinkled, and a giggle snuck out of her before she could prevent it. "Ah, indeed? And does this Cogsworth see it that way?"</p><p>"For someone who likes to deny it, he seeks my counsel more often than not," he noted, an amusingly cocky grin on his lips. "I suspect that comes from my having been a valet and native."</p><p>"Does he, now?" she replied, intrigued. "Though you two disagree much of the time?"</p><p>"Mm-hm," he confirmed after another sip. "It seems like the natural order of things in the end."</p><p>She fingered the stem of her near-empty glass. "And quite the paradox as well."</p><p>His grin turning wry, his grey eyes arrested her as he slid a little nearer. "How so?"</p><p>She granted herself a more significant sip of her wine to mull the nerves that spiked and the butterflies that fluttered. By some miracle, she managed to keep her tone even. "If he disagrees with you rather often, would you not be one of the last people he turns to for counsel?"</p><p>"One would think as much!" He downed another long sip before placing his glass aside. Resting his temple on his fist propped up against the chaise, he smiled. "I suppose I am too wonderful to ignore."</p><p>"So it seems! Even to those with whom you do not see eye-to-eye, you are still irresistible."</p><p>He tilted his head as though she were a rather captivating work of art, but his smirk held mischief. "Hmm… is that what <em>ma maîtresse</em> thinks of me?"</p><p>Babette drank one more sip before setting her glass aside, the tips of her fingers already tingling. Inching closer, she murmured, "I came at your beckoning, did I not?"</p><p>The corner of his mouth rose. "You did," Lumière murmured. "The servant is humbled indeed."</p><p>"I think, in our case," she began, their lips mere centimeters apart, "the lines between master and servant have become... rather blurred."</p><p>"Unless it is to the lady's advantage," Lumière countered, "perhaps they have..."</p><p>"It would be advantageous to me one way or the other," she purred and grazed her mouth along his. "Under your influence<em>...</em> I would willingly submit."</p><p>He moaned softly. <em>"Ma chérie…"</em> And leaned in at last.</p><p>Babette basked in the luxury of his kiss, her arms finding their way around his neck. The same wave of ardor from before began to rise and splash against the inside of her frame.</p><p>His arms drew her in, and she followed his touch onto his lap. Instinct took over and without a countering thought, she straddled him where he sat. Guiding his hands to feel whatever suited his fancy, she deepened her kiss. He did as she encouraged and his fingers wandered, sliding along her waist, up her back and down again, past what was deemed acceptable, but Babette didn't care. Being in the seat of dominance, all she knew was that he was doing exactly what she had wanted and hoped.</p><p>Shivers racing up her spine, Babette sighed into their kiss, loving every sensation he caused, but the want for more made itself known. Her fingers began to work on the buttons of his vest.</p><p>He drew his hands away, and her gut twisted. For a moment, she thought he was going to stop her. But then he grinned into their kiss and picked up where she'd left off, slipped it from his person, and tossed it aside.</p><p>She swept her hands over the smooth skin now left bare by the shirt's opening, teasing her fingers under the fabric to feel his shoulders and pectorals. As she did, he dragged his teeth along her bottom lip and she dived deeper into his mouth with an elated hum. She lightly drew her nails across his chest as her other hand crept up to his hair.</p><p>Lumière moaned into her mouth and trembled under her touch. "That. Mmm, divine…."</p><p>Smiling at her success, her lips began to trail along his jaw and graze on his neck. The feel, the taste, the scent of him was so bewitching… Was this what addiction felt like?</p><p>"I feel I am being spoiled," he mused, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>"It tends to feel that way," Babette murmured as she brought her mouth to hover over his, "when one is the object of my affection."</p><p>His breathing stalled, his parted lips begging to be taken again. The way he looked at her… was that reverence she saw? Whenever she had been this entwined with a man, she had never seen any of them look at her that way. And being in such a compromising position, she couldn't fail to notice what she was doing to him. The desire that erupted within her...</p><p>Now that scared her.</p><p>What was she doing? Was she truly going this far? What would her parents—?</p><p>She blotted those pesky thoughts out with another deep kiss. Taking him by the mouth, she came to lay down on the chaise with him still between her legs. She wanted to languish in anything and everything he was craving to do to her, and he willingly bent to her desire.</p><p>He hovered over her, playfully fighting for control of the kiss, and Babette had to smile. He was enjoying her being the one to lead, wasn't he?</p><p>In between kisses, he whispered, "<em>Montre-moi… </em>Show me what you desire most…"</p><p>Her breath audibly caught. Unable to resist his pleas, she tugged and pawed at his shirt.</p><p>He sat up, holding eye contact with her as he obeyed her command. In one smooth motion, the garment was swept over his head and dropped to the floor. His voice strained with want, he asked, "Does this please my lady?"</p><p>Her smile widened as her eyes swept his lean frame. It was slight and… had unexpected definition. He must be more active than she'd previously assumed. The fire that blazed downward…</p><p>She bid him come hither with a single finger. "Allow me to show you."</p><p>"<em>Mon Dieu,</em>" he growled softly, and he went straight for her neck.</p><p>Babette gasped as he worked his heavenly magic on her. Cradling her head with one hand, his other played at the small of her back, and from where his lips and fingers lingered, electricity spread down to her toes and fingertips. Her grip tightened on him, pressing him closer, as she dragged her nails gently up his back.</p><p>Then his hips pressed close to hers and his arms secured her to him. "Babette… <em>je suis à toi, et à toi seulement...</em>"</p><p>Her heart jumped to her throat and its beat quickened as warmth now flooded south. It all felt so beautiful and right and good, like this was where it was always meant to go. This was precisely what she wanted...</p><p>Wasn't it?</p><p>Oh, she wanted to—she desperately, hopelessly wanted to…</p><p>Her gut twisted and turned. It was too far.</p><p>She could barely whisper without her voice giving way to emotion. "Lumière." She gently took his face in her hands. "<em>Mon cher,</em> look at me."</p><p>The way he looked at her… oh, <em>Dieu,</em> this was already painful.</p><p>Babette took a shaky breath, faintly smiling to try and salvage the difficulty of having to stop such an incredible, blissful moment in time. "See what we are doing? It was the very thing we had agreed <em>not</em> to do."</p><p>She watched as the euphoric fog lifted from his eyes and confusion took its place. "What? What do you mean?"</p><p>She bit her lip. "As much as this... <em>pains</em> me, <em>chéri...</em> we cannot go through with this. We were not even supposed to kiss and... look what happened."</p><p>Clarity flashed in Lumière's eyes and he went stiff. Muttering a "<em>mon Dieu</em>" under his breath, he grabbed his shirt and threw it back on. He faced the fire as he was catching his breath. "I... <em>désolé</em>," he said softly. "You are... right, of course. This was foolish. I do not know what I was thinking."</p><p>Shell-shocked tinged with defeat was the only way to describe the look that settled into his expression… Babette's heart broke in two at the sight.</p><p>She scooted to his side immediately, wrapped her arms around him, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before nuzzling him innocently. "I am sorry, too." Heaving a sigh, she murmured, "It was all so... unexpected. I..."</p><p>She didn't know how to complete that sentence, one she probably shouldn't be saying in the first place, so she let it fade away.</p><p>Lumière swallowed heavily. "I... I fear I... do not regret what I said last," he told her, his wary eyes turning to her. "I meant that... though I know I shouldn't."</p><p>Awed still for a moment, her fingers searched and found one of his hands to grasp and entwine in hers. "You do me an honor by telling me, and I will never forget your words. I..." Her throat closed on itself as though to keep her from admitting something she might regret, but she swallowed it down. "I only wish it was within my power to say the same. If it was..."</p><p>But she couldn't say anymore. She hoped it was enough.</p><p>Lumière closed his eyes before opening them with a smile, although it was clearly not his best. "I have overstepped a boundary. I pray the lady forgives my shameless foolishness."</p><p>Babette pursed her lips, and she felt the beginnings of tears behind her eyes. Her tone was firm but not harsh. "I will <em>not</em> have you take the blame for this. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine. As a vicomtesse, <em>I</em> chose to ignore the consequences of our actions, and I... abused my power."</p><p>She tried to bolster him with a smile. "From now on, I give you every leave possible to deny me what I ask, especially when I am asking for trouble."</p><p>Lumière nodded, then grinned. "I do hope the lady knows that my dreams will be pleasant tonight. I will return to my status as a gentleman, and wait to take care of... business later," he teased.</p><p>Warmth reached her cheeks and Babette grinned back. "You have given me many nights of pleasant dreams, until next we meet." Her eyes searched his expression. "Let us pray it will be very soon."</p><p>His brow furrowed and his gray eyes widened. "You still want to meet again?"</p><p>She gave him a sideways glance. "Would you... not want to?"</p><p>"I do," he answered without fail. "I want to see you again. I want our letters to continue. I... right or wrong, I stand by my words. I do not regret them."</p><p>She released a relieved breath and beamed. "Right or wrong, I will hold you to them."</p><p>"I... simply ask, in-person, if the lady would mind if I were... a bit more bold in them? I certainly would welcome the same in return."</p><p><em>Of course, </em>she wanted to say, but Mlle de Chantemerle, Vicomtesse de Charolles knew it wasn't wise to encourage boldness where nothing could grow, or if it did, it would just wither and die.</p><p>"I..." she stammered, her two identities torn. "I welcome anything you have to say, but... out of obligation, I must caution you to think carefully before telling me something... particularly bold. I can assure you will always have my honesty."</p><p>He winced. "Ah… good point."</p><p>Babette meekly smiled, disappointed, but knew that whatever it was, it was best she didn't hear it. She covered his hand. "I think it best I take my leave, but... before I go..." She moved a little closer, lining her mouth with his. "Would it be too much to ask for a... fond farewell?"</p><p>A wry smile appeared once more on his tempting mouth. "<em>Ma chère</em>, whether you like it or not... you have seen me in a most vulnerable state."</p><p>He gently held her chin in place, which only left her more opportunity to admire the incredibly handsome character in his face. "This simply means, we <em>have</em> taken a step further in this... deep friendship of ours. I will never deny the lady what she wants... unless it becomes too much, as per her command. But... a fond farewell, I can manage perfectly."</p><p>Taking her slowly but surely in his arms again, he drew her in for one last kiss. Babette made sure to relish this last embrace—at least for however long they would be parted. She didn't want to believe that she wouldn't be able to experience his artful, intoxicating touch again. It left a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. The thought was simply too cruel to contemplate.</p><p>She tilted her head, welcoming the soft, luxurious kiss for what it was. Her hands near his collar, the fabric of his shirt folded into her palms.</p><p>Lumière covered her hands and kept them there, which was probably wise. She could so easily fall back into the path of entanglement again, but he broke away and pressed his forehead to hers. "You... you make me question many things, <em>amourette.</em>"</p><p>Having to grin, she prodded playfully, yet sincerely, "Oh, <em>non,</em> have I forever ruined your peace of mind?"</p><p>He chuckled. "In a sense…" He kissed her soft and sweet, repeatedly.</p><p>She hummed contentedly from the continued affection. As tempting as it was to deepen it, it simply wouldn't do, but her restraint was crumbling.</p><p>Smirking, she parted to say, "Then that makes us even."</p><p>"I do not want you to go," he told her, his voice quiet and earnest, and her heart contracted. "I wish you could stay."</p><p>Oh, how she wanted to give in… and that alarmed her. She did not need much incentive to toss aside the obligations and responsibilities of a noblewoman, and there wasn't a question she would bask in him for as long as she wished if that were the only thing at stake.</p><p>But her family? There was not anything on this earth that could persuade her to put her parents in jeopardy, though she was severely and ruthlessly tempted by such a sweeping romance as the one she had stumbled headlong into.</p><p>Babette set her mouth in determination. "I am not gone for good," she promised. "We shall arrange for another time and place. One that will guarantee us as much privacy as what we have been given tonight."</p><p>"I know," he told her, and hope and anticipation were already blooming in her chest.</p><p>He hummed a laugh. "I swore to myself that I would be strong. But you have weakened me. I am dangerously close to caring a little more than I dare. You... you are just so..."</p><p>Whatever he was going to say, Babette could guess very distinctly the unspoken word's connotation.</p><p>Touched by it nonetheless, she prudently silenced him with an endearing kiss. "As are you," she said, squeezing his hands. "Let us both remain as strong as possible, <em>oui?"</em></p><p>Lumière took a deep breath, nodding. "But of course. It can be done."</p><p>She grinned, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Thank you," she said with utmost sincerity before she stood and, still gripping his hand, silently bid him walk her to the door.</p><p>His smirk alive and well again, he followed her willingly. "You torture me."</p><p>She giggled, teasing back, "Said the pot to the kettle."</p><p>Lumière smiled, hand on the door when his eyes grew wide. "Oh! Before I forget..." He moved to his bedroom and, grabbing the cravat he had worn earlier that night, removed the emerald pin she had lent him. "I did not want you to forget this."</p><p>Her blue eyes now saucers, Babette blinked. "Oh, <em>merci beaucoup</em>," she breathed in relief, taking the pin from him, and huffed a laugh at herself. "That completely slipped my mind."</p><p>Eyeing it in her palm, a thought occurred to her, and she looked to him guiltily. "I wish I had a worthy parting gift for you that was... tangible. Pleasant dreams do not feel like nearly enough compensation for... what you have given me tonight."</p><p>"Perhaps I will have something for you in my next letter. I do not expect the same in return. This evening... it was the finest I have had in such a long time."</p><p>Though enlivened by his compliment, she shook her head. "<em>Non</em>, do not get me anything, please. Your company and... incredibly stimulating conversation are more than enough, truly."</p><p>He took her hand and brought them to his lips, his kiss lingering there. "I cannot promise to obey that order. But for the present time, the honor was entirely my own."</p><p>Taking his hand in both of hers, she went on, "Today, you have given me a sense of freedom. Something I cannot remember having felt in a very long time. There is nothing more I could possibly ask of you."</p><p>He tried to stifle a sigh. "It truly will be agony until we meet again, <em>ma chère.</em>"</p><p>In wholehearted agreement, she could only say, "Until then, <em>chéri... adieu.</em>"</p><p>He paused, pursing his lips, but leaned in to kiss her one last time, as though he were engraining the sensation to memory. "<em>Bonne nuit, ma mignonne</em>."</p><p>She sighed with pleasure and with pain. "I already await your next letter."</p><p>Before she could lose her nerve, she withdrew from him, took up her relit candle, and left. She was proud to say, despite it all, she only glanced back at him once more.</p><p>Babette found she was less precautious on her way back, but it was due to her swirling thoughts. She was doing the right thing, she knew, but… why did it not <em>feel </em>right?</p><p>She tried not to linger on how wonderful it felt being so wrapped in his embrace. It just might make her retrace her steps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Dearest, Mademoiselle...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>10th of September, 1739</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma mignonne, </em>
</p><p>I feel as though it has been an eternity since I last saw you. Logic mocks me, of course, for daring to hope that this would become easier…</p><p>It has not.</p><p>Do know that I think of you fondly—still—and often. Should I not hear from you within a reasonable time, I shall politely leave you be.</p><p>Until such a time, I remain your most devoted servant.</p><p>J.L.L.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>... ... ...</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>19th of September</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon très cher,</em>
</p><p>I feel so ashamed to be sending this to you much later than I planned. I have wanted to write you since the moment I crossed home's threshold, but the social obligations never seem to end. These affairs and dinners are even more torturous than before for now, all I think about is with whom I would rather be spending my time.</p><p>It relieves me to hear I am still as present in your thoughts as you are in mine, though at the same time, you have my sympathy. I wish I could provide you a better way to ease your mind than these letters. If a reply from me is delayed, know that the reasons have nothing to do with my desire to answer you. Since your written hand is all I can hope to receive until our next meeting, I will be craving it ceaselessly.</p><p>I believe you may have spoiled me rotten from that night on. Now I cannot resist comparing everything and everyone to you and our time together.</p><p>I especially needed to make sure I wrote to you before my family and I depart to Versailles in less than a week. I have no desire whatsoever to go, but my parents are correct when they say it is where my ability and skill in conversation will be put to the test. For two weeks, starting the 21st of September, I will be trapped in the company of the most beguiling and conniving of nobility. Worse: I will be confined in dance with many of them, and I am not allowed to deny them the honor. Despite my love of dancing, I gain no such enjoyment from interactions with those who look at me as though I am merely a prize to be won.</p><p>They play games of charm and intrigue as we do, but of a far crueler and serious nature. Because their priorities are for power and wealth, their tongues are whetted to kill. I hate to associate with such people with all my being, not only because I cannot stand to hear their candied words cover such narcissistic intentions, but I must work so arduously to remain on my guard.</p><p>During that time, I will need the relief your letters always bring most of all. Attached below is the address of the residence where we will be staying.</p><p>I starve for much happier contemplations, and I have continued to return to the evening we shared at du Lac. Tell me, how are things faring? And darling Bisou? I hope you have given her those treats you promised. She certainly deserves them!</p><p>Most ardently yours,</p><p>Babette</p><hr/><p>
  <em>22nd of September</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amourette, </em>
</p><p>Versailles, of all places, <em>ma pauvre chérie!</em> (<em>Oui,</em> imagine every ounce of silliness dripping from my tone at that.)</p><p>If I could take your place, I would. It has been a long time since I stepped foot in those halls. If it would not be too suspicious, I would have Bisou saddled in a heart's beat and join you. Alas, I was only mistaken for one of your kind once... maybe twice? Ah well...</p><p>I shall mark the day and send you all that I can. But do find time to enjoy yourself, <em>oui?</em> It cannot be as bad as you fear. Command attention as though you are the Queen herself, and the right people shall find you.</p><p>I suppose the enclosed will assist you then. What beautiful timing! Cogsworth would be proud if I dared tell him.</p><p>The actual gift I purchased, as I am not familiar with making such frilly ladies' accessories. Shame, really; I could likely do better than the shopkeeper I bought it from. Nonetheless, it is lovely enough to be held in your hands.</p><p>I happened to add the little dove attached to the handle. Between the feathers of the fan and the simple little carving of mine, I say it is perfect for <em>ma chère colombelle.</em></p><p>Yours, devoted,</p><p>J.L.L.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>26th of September</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon adoré,</em>
</p><p>At first, receiving a package attached to this letter after I had told you not to go to any trouble, I was admittedly quite frustrated. But, knowing <em>monsieur</em> well intends to spoil me, I cannot say I should have been surprised. This was all before I had seen the package's contents, however, for how can I stay upset at such a thoughtful gift?</p><p>We have just arrived in Versailles after three grueling days of traveling, <em>mon Dieu!</em> It is a modest <em>maison</em>, but private. So many of my peers vie to stay at the Palace and its three hundred or so rooms and my family is not one of them, <em>Dieu merci.</em> I cannot imagine that even after a gala event is over, I would not be able to get away from it all. It makes me anxious merely thinking about it.</p><p>Anyway, there is a welcoming banquet tonight, and since my mother is keen that I make a good impression, I bought some white plumes for my hair to match the handsome fan you sent. Now that I carry a piece from you with me, I will feel heartened whenever it is in my hands.</p><p>I am looking at <em>la petite colombe</em> as I write, and I am still in awe that you made it for me. I cannot recall the last time someone has gifted me with something crafted or handmade. Because it came to be by your artful touch, it is all the more precious to me. <em>Merci beaucoup, chéri.</em></p><p>If you were confused for a noble twice or more, you could certainly do it again. You could make a good impression on whomever you wish, I am sure of it. In fact, I believe you would be far better at this—the mingling and mixing with a room full of people—than I am. It is part of your line of work after all, is it not?</p><p>But you are right; I should not be so melodramatic. The Palace is breathtaking, and I can wander their halls, galleries, and grounds for hours without tiring. Bernadette will be accompanying us each visit, so I will certainly snatch at the opportunity to do so whenever I can. I only hope the rest of my time is not as exhausting and cumbersome as I remember it to be from when I was last here four years ago.</p><p>I am so happy to have your replies to look forward to, even though I am farther away. They continue to be a singular point of light in my life.</p><p>All my heart,</p><p>B.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>29th of September</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma chère colombelle, </em>
</p><p><em>'La lumière de ta vie,' non? Non,</em> I could not resist in the slightest. It was far too easy.</p><p>If I cannot be with you in person, at the very least, my tiny bird friend will be there in my place to keep you company. Ah, to wander the gardens and galleries of Versailles with you... why was I not born a noble's son?</p><p>Well, challenge me, dearest one. Tell me something you would like to see me make, and I shall. It will be a part of our games; a winning situation for everyone! You get gifts. I get things to do to pass my time between letters, and spoil you with tokens of affection that do not cost me a thing!</p><p>All jests aside, I prefer gifts like this. It feels more from the heart than anything I can buy at a shop. Although, the hand fan simply begged to yours. Of course, you put them to shame. Your touch alone is softer than any plume I have ever felt.</p><p>Hmm... I may have just concocted a new pet name for you.</p><p><em>Ma plumette</em>, your devoted, always.</p><p>J.L.L.</p><p>
  <em>3rd of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumière de ma vie…</em>
</p><p>You are right: It is far too easy, and yet so fitting.</p><p>Oh, you will not believe what I have to tell you. I can hardly believe it myself, for I am still in shock at the fact:</p><p>My family is amongst the lesser of those recognized at court, but my parents' concerns are for the county of Charolles. We are there to make sure we have the resources to keep it prospering. We are not interested in trying to wedge our way into the king's favor in order to extort him for our own selfish desires. That is too dangerous a game to play.</p><p>My parents typically appease to the queen. She remembers them well and is very gracious with us. I was too awestruck at fifteen to speak more than a few syllables to her, but this time, I was able to carry a coherent dialogue with her. At one point, I even caused her to laugh! I could not stop smiling after that, even if I had tried.</p><p>Did you know she has established a school for underprivileged girls here in Versailles? <em>Elle est magnifique</em>! It was such an honor to be granted her attentions.</p><p>On the other hand, I also happened to catch the eye of the king himself. He is well-known to have a pregnant mistress, though she is not allowed to show herself at court, and yet he asked that I dance with him. I could see the look in my parents' eyes of the fear he would take a greater interest in me. <em>Mon Dieu</em>, I was terrified, though I tried not to show it.</p><p>We danced for two songs, but in that time, I managed to learn that he was the one responsible for the gardens being as beautiful as they were. He is incredibly knowledgeable on everything to do with what grows in them and I admit I found his insight fascinating. To think, I found a common interest with <em>le Roi de France!</em></p><p>But you do not know how relieved I was he did not insist on any further company from me. Instead, he offered to arrange for me an advantageous marriage with another nobleman. It took all my composure to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Praise be to whatever deity that my parents were nowhere near to hear him!</p><p>I may come to regret this later, but I could not bring myself to accept his offer, as much as I should have if I had any good sense. Nothing struck more terror in me than the idea of marriage to a <em>monsieur</em> I barely knew. He inquired as to why, and when I told him I intended to marry for love, he laughed. I could see by the appraisal he gave me following my declaration he thought me incredibly naïve, but I do not care. I could never be enticed to commit myself to a man I do not respect and adore.</p><p>He left me in peace after that, to which I grew much more popular by the other <em>messieurs</em> present. I was on my feet all night. So much so, they were sore by the end, and yet, I was obliged to accept every single hand. I can assure you there was no partner I had that night who was nearly as notable as I consider you to be.</p><p><em>Ma mère</em> is very pleased by the attention I earned, which pleases me as well. When she is in a good mood, so is everyone. In that regard, our stay has been relatively pleasant.</p><p>In between these events, I have managed to take those strolls around the Palace, and though Bernadette is always delightful company, I am constantly craving yours, no matter who I am with. I like to imagine if we had managed to devise a rendezvous here in Versailles. The alcoves and niches in this marvelous château are infinite, and I catch myself thinking how blissful it would be to be pulled into any one of them and become wrapped in your embrace.</p><p><em>Mon très cher,</em> I hope we can arrange for another meeting soon, but I have failed to produce a means as to how we could make one occur. I wonder if you have considered any possibilities. To read my new sobriquet made me smile, but I know I will adore it even more when I hear you address me with it from your very lips.</p><p>Though I may have protested to gifts, I could never deny receiving a gift made by your hand. I do not have any particular requests, for I do enjoy surprises. But if you struggle for an idea, I have a fondness for flowers. I will let you decide on which one.</p><p>With all my heart,</p><p>B.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>6th of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma plumette, </em>
</p><p><em>Oui.</em> It is fitting, and therefore that is what you shall be.</p><p>I am grateful that His Majesty was not too entranced by you. If we are being honest, that would be the death of me. It is difficult enough thinking of you in the arms of other men, though I know it must be. To think of you being subjected to his every whim, however... I do not even want to imagine. The very idea makes me ill (mistresses' fates taken into consideration).</p><p>I am pleased that you have gained the favor of the queen. Much more preferred company.</p><p>You are not the only one pining for another meeting, <em>amourette,</em> believe me. I have been haunted by your face in my dreams every night since you left. I am a man surrounded by people daily, and yet, missing you makes me feel lonesome. How I long to throw caution to the wind and meet you at Versailles, watching <em>mon bijou précieux </em>shining brighter than all the rest...</p><p>Perhaps I am due for a visit home. I do feel overworked. A holiday is as enticing as you are.</p><p>I cannot lie to you. You have a small piece of my heart, the little I am willing to give in the delicate situation we are in. Which literally explains one of the two new treasures that I sent. The other is your bidding. A rose like that which grows in our secret garden of Eden, cloaking us from sight as we shared our first kiss.</p><p>Yours, dearly devoted...</p><p>J.L.L.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>9th of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumière de ma vie,</em>
</p><p>Your gifts are beautiful. I continue to be overwhelmed by your generosity, and all I can possibly do to show my gratitude is by writing it. I ache to show you instead.</p><p>Since my preferred method of thanks is impossible due to distance, I have sent something else for you.</p><p>At my request, we spent a day in <em>belle Paris.</em> It was such a glorious day, too: Clear, blue skies with a light breeze. Though we strolled and ate well, much of our time was spent browsing shops and boutiques. I parted briefly from my parents to wander some shops on my own with Bernadette, including <em>un horloger</em>, and what I send with this letter is the result.</p><p>I thought this watch elegant yet stunning in its fine details, and I remembered you kept one on your person. Not only did it seem to align well with your tastes, but I imagine you can gather much use from it. My hope is that you carry it with you and think of me as I do with your precious pieces of art.</p><p>A holiday home… If you were to visit La Clayette, you could accompany your friend le Vicomte upon our invitation…</p><p><em>Oui,</em> that could work marvelously well.</p><p>I have my own private corners of the Chantemerle <em>maison</em> where we can dwell without fear of others stumbling across our path. If all is arranged accordingly, we can then reap a few moments of bliss. The very thought makes me smile. Let me know if you can step away from your work for a little while, and if Monsieur de Créquy agrees to it.</p><p>We already leave Versailles in two days. Though our visit was still tedious at times, I am relieved I managed to enjoy myself somewhat. Rejoice in the fact that on that particular point, you were right, for I certainly do.</p><p>Because it is another three days of travel, know that my next letter will be delayed, but I promise to write a reply as soon as I claim a pen and parchment.</p><p>And please be sure to send your reply to my home address. I cannot bear to miss any of your correspondences.</p><p>All my heart,</p><p>B.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>12th of October</em>
</p><p><em>[Letter that is marked</em> <em>"</em><em><strong>Un</strong></em><em>"]</em></p><p>
  <em>Mon bijou, </em>
</p><p><em>Mon Dieu</em>, this is far too generous. I admit I feel a bit more... special for such an investment on your part. I will use it with honor, of course, and treasure it always. I am happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself. Ideally, I know the life of a noble is not easy, but I cannot bear the thought of you in any form of distress. I long to be with you again, but until I am, I will do what I can to ensure your happiness, even if it is only my written word.</p><p>I will write M. de Créquy about a visit immediately and send word when the details are finalized. I swear to you, <em>ma plumette,</em> I will be in your embrace soon enough.</p><p>Until such a time, know that I am devotedly yours,</p><p>J.L.L.</p><p><em>[Package that is marked "</em> <em> <strong>Deux</strong> </em> <em>"] </em></p><p>
  <em>Mon amourette, </em>
</p><p>What is this? Is this only the best way to welcome the lady home at journey's end? I could not help myself, as I just <em>happened</em> to come across something in the village today that could only belong around your neck.</p><p>A small token of my affection for you. It appears to be a simple charm, thus no suspicion. But should you choose to open it...</p><p>Regrettably, it is not what an admirer puts in such things. But the mementos mean something to us and would seem silly to a random soul that happened upon it. The first, a small feather. That should explain itself, <em>ma chère plumette.</em></p><p>The second... I managed to find a petal from the roses in the garden. May its scent remind you of our Eden.</p><p>I am awaiting a reply from M. de Créquy. I have cleared time for a holiday, a slower time for my position, thus I will not be missed too much.</p><p>I will be at your side soon.</p><p>Yours, devoted,</p><p>J.L.L</p><hr/><p>
  <em>15th of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon très cher,</em>
</p><p>I am sure you would have found some amusement at my reaction upon opening your gift. I do not recall the last time I was so moved as to be rendered speechless. Such a thoughtful, handsome homecoming present! You seem to know precisely the kind of tokens that can affect me so powerfully, and I adore you for it.</p><p>I dearly hope the sweet promises you have made me will be fulfilled as soon as possible. More than ever, I crave your company. My trip to Versailles has left me starved for what you provide. Truly—and I mean this with all my heart—there is no one that I have encountered in the aristocratic sphere that can compare to you. And as much as I dearly love them, I even grow tired of my parents' society, for it is constant and stifling.</p><p>Weeks ago, when I decided to finally accommodate them and their wishes, I thought following their instruction and beginning to take on my role as Vicomtesse might help put me at ease. After all, setting aside my pride and stubbornness to claim my birthright and grant my parents happiness seemed a fair and reasonable trade. But it has not become any easier than before. I am tired of being treated like a child, where I must regularly seek out their approval and permission. It reads conceited even as I write it, but I have always felt I am far above the need to do either.</p><p>As I continue to be confined by the demands of my station, my independence is withering away to nothing. This—these letters, my relationship with you—is the only thing I have that I can deem to call my own. I cherish it for that reason and many more.</p><p><em>Merci beaucoup encore</em> for all you have given me thus far. I anxiously look forward to hearing if M. de Créquy agrees to the arrangement so we can be one step closer to our next, much-anticipated meeting.</p><p>With dearest affection,</p><p>B.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>18th of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma plumette, </em>
</p><p>I will see you soon. The arrangements have been made.</p><p>I feel a tad melancholy when I read the most beautiful words you send me. Or... rather not melancholy, but wistful, perhaps.</p><p>You have done to my heart what no woman has since I was a younger man. There are some days that I do not think you real, but I know for certain that you are not something I created in my mind.</p><p>A daydream could never kiss me the way you did, nor make me feel such elation when we are together.</p><p>I long to be at your side when you are not near. I think of you, of our brief meetings, whenever my mind has time to wander. I have spent free time in our Eden, as though my being there would call you back.</p><p>You asked I not be so bold with my words, and you will likely scold me for it. But it needed to be said.</p><p>True happiness is being in your arms, willingly at your service, giving my adored lady whatever she asks of me. I know there is danger in such feelings. I have been there before. But faint heart never won fair lady.</p><p>I will write when I arrive. Until then, know that I am returning to where I belong...</p><p>Yours, ever devoted,</p><p>J.L.L.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>20th of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumière de ma vie,</em>
</p><p>Contrary to what I should feel, I am relieved to read our thoughts and feelings are mutual. It only confirms to me how alike we truly are.</p><p>I would never wish to scold you for simply being honest. I said what I did in your chambers because I was trying to be prudent—a trait clearly not in my nature.</p><p>But frankly, I find I care very little for such caution at present. The fortitude I had that night shocks me now. How could I have resisted your touch, your kiss in those perfect moments when now they are all I can think about? I do not recall having ever felt this way for a man before, as though I am weak from thirst and you are the only one who can quench it.</p><p>I want to revel in your embrace the way I could not allow myself to at the time. I will not squander this opportunity, especially when it is so uncertain there will be any to follow.</p><p>Nothing has thrilled me more since parting from you than the news that I will soon see you again. I await your next letter with bated breath, <em>mon cher.</em></p><p>
  <em>De tout mon cœur,</em>
</p><p>B.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>22nd of October</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amour…</em>
</p><p>As long as you will have me, I am yours. It is difficult enough to be so near, as I am now, and not be at your side.</p><p>For<em>, oui,</em> I have arrived at my destination.</p><p>Yours, devoted,</p><p>Lumière</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>CarolNJoy:</b> Since she isn't going to say it, I will: This was all <i>her</i> marvelous idea! And I'm grateful to her for allowing us this chance to write how these brilliant and witty characters would have dictated themselves in letters!</p><p>As LumBabsFan's interpretation of both characters inspired my work, it was an honor and a privilege to bounce my Babette off of her Lumière. Definitely check out her work!</p><p>We plan to publish chapters rather regularly, so please stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>